Bleach: Underside of the Society
by theKillEye4
Summary: Another soul reapers appear in the living world and brought intensity in declaring war to Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo and Soul Society have to deal with new arising enemies from Underside of the Society.
1. Chapter 1: The wait is over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or characters in it. It belong to our beloved mangaka Tite Kubo. This fanfic/storyline is originally from my crazy mind. The additional or new characters in my story are totally came from my wild imagination. None of the events or characters are related to any stories before. Please note, most of the facts and references are belong to our dearest internet.**

 **P/s: I am a fan of UlquiHime (a die hard fan actually) and I put some slow romance about them in this storyline.**

 **xxxxx**

The land is now and forever in darkness surviving under the moonlight gleaming essentially for the dwellers to live. They have been always there residing and creeping within the dark shadows of umbra looking for the great unknown to feed their alter idem.

These dwellers were once called the guests, the lost wanderers that invited by the darkest intent of all and found a master to serves for the whole eternity, and now living as the denizens of the underside world. Peacefully bedwelling on the dried land swamped in the storm of darkness influence living among them.

Their existence was denied but they were been always there, an existence that one's can't imagine but can't deny. Possessing an astounding nature and inconceivable grimace behind a black hole of eternity which beholding the unseen eyes that penetrating the cold darkness concealing a great enigma of terrific truth.

They were emotionlessly gifted yet tormented by unamountable of rage, hatred and despair seeking not power but vengeance for their eternity form. Presented as a powerful and frightening weapon themselves in holding a great nature of ghastly form and remarkably sinister for they fear not the death for they are the death themselves.

Never in a world to acknowledge the accursed extancy but their voices had reached the ear of daring gambler granting the very same silent deadly wish. Another existence that was once a soul whose denied by the universe reborn to lead the cluster of ghastly shadows and they call him the Master.

He was never been one of them but reality revealing otherwise, unmasking the ugly truth of his very existence. The realms of another was trembled over this man's wickedness and the malice of making the wrong ones to suffer and despair. He the ones who want to start a war.

The Master owned the answer for their agonized unfathomed existence, bestowing an expensive gift differently for each to relieving them from the endless misery of nothingness even it's not a cure for eternally. So, they submitted their loyalty to pay the price of granted unknown desire and following his commands to the extent of sacrificing their beinghood.

Thousands years was long enough for him reigning the kingdom of underside world, waiting patiently to release the key to open the way to further the sight of future. Once the mighty soul has fallen, a sound of broken glass heard throughout the boundaries between existed realms and the casted spell has the eye opened.

A light striking through and awaken thousands of the ambiguous creatures, inticing the excitement within the beasts, trying reach out the light and take a deep breath to feel the motion of being alive. Attentively waiting for words of command reaching out their ears and having themselves pleasured of the changes made by the solely eye.

" _Levantarse Abierto_!"

Soon when a spell released commanding his great power to creates a magic, a ray of light forming a tunnel way up to the eye. Such sight leave the spectators in amazement, leading to a high pitched of hollering victory.

"Silence!"

An echoing loud and stern voice up of the glass tower, silencing the uncontrollable beasts killing the unnecessary of its ripen desires. A vehement gaze of a dazzling pair of eyes have the denizens' knees down to earth daring not to uttering a sound.

"The wait is over. To you my dearest choosen ones, go and complete the mission entrusted to you. But for my beloved ones, let's stay for a little bit longer and watch how things will change."

After an order is issued by the strongest seal of the kingdom, the choosen ones take their leave and ascending into an unknown world behind the mysterious black sky. The ones who staying behind leave their trust to the Master whom they honor and emboldened with.

~to be continue~


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Happened

**[Six months after the Quincy Blood War]**

Everything is just fine after the war was ended and Kurosaki Ichigo has back to his normal life. He still bearing the _Shinigami_ power left in him after the clash with the _Quincy_ clan. There is nothing much has changed, not in Karakura Town by the way.

Strangely, something feels doesn't right even after the enemies were defeated as if the war is still happening. The spirit radar shows nothing special that need to be concerned. But the reality feels otherwise.

The things about peace is, there is no peace at all as long the _Hollows_ are there making a scene few times in a day. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji always been active in handling the spirits and _Hollow_ at the same time in this human world.

Nevertheless, the Soul Society always welcomed Kurosaki and his gang human to assist them in fighting the Hollows when they are not in the school.

One afternoon in Karakura High School, Kurosaki and his friends including Ishida, Sado (Chad), Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro are having their lunch together at the rooftop of the building.

Ishida: "Why am I having lunch with you guys. I prefer to have lunch by myself. "

Chad: "But you're the one suggesting to meet here."

Ishida: "Not during lunch break. And why you guys also here?" [While looking at Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro.]

Keigo: "Well well relax Ishida-san. We're your friend after all."

Tatsuki: "We've already know and seen a lot about your secret, so it's really doesn't matter if we here or not, right."

Kurosaki: "Well, you heard them. So what exactly you want to tell us by the way?"

Ishida let out a heavy sigh. He totally knows he is fighting in a losing battle if he continues to argue. Hence, he shares his concern that keep growing inside him since the war ended.

Ishida: "Have you guys feel something unusual _reiatsu_ in this few months? I sensed it happening many times in a month and it is quite different from _reiatsu_ of enemies before."

(reiatsu - physical force/pressure reiryoku creates when release)

(reiryoku - a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user)

Inoue: "It actually bothering me for quite sometimes. Even though it's not a strong _reiatsu_ but I can't figure out the vibe of this strange _reiatsu_."

Ishida: "Me too. Somehow, I felt it quite often when I go to hospital to see my father. It's kinda feels like something bad will happens."

Kurosaki: "Maybe you got confused with the ghosts _reiatsu_. You see there are still many spirits of ghost wandering around in this town."

Ishida: "I'm not that stupid for not able to differentiate _reiatsu_ in this world! I'm different from you who still lacking in sensing _reiatsu_. You should use your brain more."

Kurosaki: "What?! You think you're smarter than me? Where is that comes from!"

Chad in his mind: "This is the normal Ichigo and Ishida argument."

"So you guys also noticed that." Suddenly someone interrupting their heating conversation. Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika make their entrance in their _gigai_ body with school uniform on them.

Kurosaki and the others are surprised by their sudden appearance but they are now getting used of the sudden visit like that, so they just make a quick greetings.

Kurosaki: "why you guys are here in your _gigai_ body?"

(gigai - an artificial body which allows Shinigami to remain in the human world and interact with human.)

Rukia: "We have to stay low. Regarding to the matter you guys are discussing just now, it does concerning the Soul Society as well."

Captain Hitsugaya: "That's why the Soul Society asked for us to investigate this unusual phenomenon. We feel something is not right too considering how nights somehow changed from the nights before."

Kurosaki is still not convinced with the explanation since the investigators group is a bit too much for him. He keep staring at Renji with an intense doubt in his eyes.

Renji: "ahh..w-well, firstly the Captain Commander asked for Rukia since she know more about human world, and obviously I have to follow her since I'm the one who closer to her. Ikkaku also been asked to go with us and then Yumichika insisted to go with us as well. Hearing their ruckus, Matsumoto also want to go here and Captain Hitsugaya said he must go if Matsumoto is going with us. That's the end of explanation."

Kurosaki: "Somehow, I heard this explanation before."

Rukia: "Well that's doesn't matter. We will start investigating tonight. You'll join us Ichigo."

Kurosaki: "I have no problem with that. But where you guys are going to stay during your investigation period? Don't tell me - "

Rangiku: "Of course I'll staying at Orihime-chan. I missed her so much, is it okay Orihime-chan?"

Inoue: "I'm okay with that.. "

Ikkaku: "We are going to stay at my house in this world." [While looking at Keigo.]

Keigo: "Again?! That's not a hotel for you to come in and out! " [Totally ignored by Ikkaku and Yumichika.]

Rangiku: "Captain should come with us. It is dangerous for us as a woman sleeping by ourselves you see."

Captain Hitsugaya: "Shut up! You're the dangerous one!"

Kurosaki looking at Rukia and Renji making them turned away and muttering aloud.

Rukia: "Renji is staying at Urahara-san shop. I got my own room right. There is no other place I can go. So, stop complaining!"

Kurosaki: "I know you will say that. Now, don't you guys bothering us until the nightfall."

Inoue who is sitting beside Kurosaki felt unrest and suffocated throughout the conversation take on. Rangiku does noticed the expression she made especially during Kurosaki and Rukia _friendly_ interaction.

After school, Inoue and Rangiku are walking together to home.

Rangiku: "Orihime-chan, I think this is my second time seeing you are not being yourself. What happened? "

Inoue slightly taken aback of her sudden remark but she immediately flashing a smile to hide her expression.

Inoue: "what do you mean Rangiku-san? I'm doing fine, there is nothing happened."

Rangiku: "really? Well that's okay if it's really true. But you're not a good liar Orihime-chan, at least not to me. So, is there any progress between you and Kurosaki? "

A light pink painted on Inoue's cheek. She caught off guard. She knows it very well that she is not up to be a good liar. Not to this queen of know-it-all Rangiku-sama.

Inoue: "I really can't hide anything from you Rangiku-san. You can see through me. To tell you the truth, there is nothing happened between Kurosaki-kun and me even a slightest moment. I think it was only me who had this feeling from the beginning and he hadn't. I understand that he prioritize his duty and desire to protect human as well the Soul Society. That's why I throw my desires away and stop thinking about confessing my feeling towards him. It is such a pain but now I feel better and prefer our relationship to be just like this. Somehow sometimes, I can't help but want him to look at me too. Thus, I always failed to restrain myself. So, if you asked me what I should be doing, I'm just fine with our relationship now. I will move on. Then I'll survive this battle too."

Rangiku: "You really did became a strong woman Orihime-chan, both inside and outside. You friend Tatsuki really proud of your achievement in physical training with her. Well, we as a grown up woman need to be strong after all. Because we don't know when we are left alone by our loved one. Ah~~now I feel like I want to eat ice cream. Let's go buy one at convenience store before going home."

Inoue: "Ehm.. Let's do that."

Rangiku in her mind: "You're indeed a strong woman Orihime. "

Inoue draws a brilliant smile to Rangiku to ease her worry. While proceeding to the convenience store, Inoue remembered the vows she made to herself few months ago and it caused her in a misery yet relieving and refreshing.

 _"It was since the last battle with the Quincy clans I got a chance to fight alongside with Kurosaki-kun. After that, we lived our life as normally we do. He got full in his hands fighting the Hollows and sending souls to Soul Society. I doubt he has a time to think about me. I never know that loving him without he knowing my feeling could hurt me this much. I also never know when I became an adult, my mind started to considerate for my heart. I feel worst when I remembered the words that I easily said because I never know love could makes me want you all for myself. I really do fell in love with you Kurosaki-kun, I really do. And it's true, if I got a chance to live in five lifetimes I'll say I will still fall in love with the same person for each lifetime. But please let me rewrite and say my words properly to make up my selfish thought I did last time. I will fall in love with you again Kurosaki-kun maybe even in other lifetime if there is, but I do not want to have a desire and greed over you. I want my love for you is not selfish and learn to be considerate. Because of that determination, I gave up. I break up with my feeling everyday everynight. I cried and cry to pour out all of my emotions into shapeless liquids. I hardened my resolve to be free from this obvious unrequited love. I don't know if I able to stop this feeling but time is willing to heal. Kurosaki-kun, I wish for your happiness and let's fight side by side as a friend from now on." - Inoue Orihime_.

~to be continue~


	3. Chapter 3: A Message

When the sun goes down, the environment getting colder and the darkness started to filled up with unknown creatures.

Kurosaki, Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku meet up in the middle of Karakura Town and contemplating a plan. As they have done planning, they spread out to check and investigate the places that most likely hinting the presence of spiritual energy.

Kurosaki: "I really can't find anything. But this feel, it's getting creepier..what an unusual night."

Suddenly, something fly over above him giving an eerie chill and feeling a kinda complicatedly strong vibe of spiritual energy. Kurosaki looking around him to find the unknown presence only found nothing.

Kurosaki: "What was that?! Its _reiatsu_ feels so strong and weird. I couldn't see anything because it's kinda unusually darkening around here."

While mumbling to himself, the spiritual energy is getting closer to him and by the time he turns around, a man standing right in front of him, offer a greeting of wide grin and motioning a strong punch towards Kurosaki. He somehow managed to block it with his left arm.

Mysterious man: "Too late."

Surprised and shaken by the sudden attack, Kurosaki forced to retreat down to the ground and got his arm injured due to the full strength punch. Kurosaki gained his stability and immediately put an attack mode, the mysterious man however already gone and nowhere to be found.

Kurosaki: "Shit! What's happening? He was too fast that I couldn't get even a glimpse him. My arm.. I can feel something is not good flowing over my body. Need to catch with the others soon."

At the same time, Rukia and Renji are watching over around the bridge and sides of the river. The night's temperature suddenly dropped and night getting darker, got them chilled and feeling goosebump all over their body.

A mysterious woman appear before their eyes and swinging an object that look exactly like a scythe towards them. However, Rukia and Renji somehow manage to react quickly and jumped backwardly. Even so, the weapon eventually got their cheek bleeding.

Mysterious woman: "Oh.. I managed to hurt your cheek only. That's too bad. I hope I could cut your arms with my lovely _Guadana_."

Renji: "What is she?! That weapon she called _Guadana_ actually a huge scythe! That was close to cut our body. Her reiatsu level is same or higher than our captains' _reiatsu_. What should we do, Rukia?"

Rukia: "We need to find out who she is and what she want. But this not gonna be a smooth conversation so be ready Renji."

Mysterious woman: "Huhh..what with that reaction? You really have a gut to staying still after you almost get killed. Fool _Shinigami_!"

Rukia: "Who are you and what do you want?"

The mysterious woman is impressed on their brazeness or might be their foolishness to ask such things so she just laugh hysterically, looking at them intensely while licking the blood stained on her _Guadana_.

Mysterious woman: "Your blood is delicious but definitely not my taste. Let's me introduce myself. Please to meet you Shinigami. I'm Laya the reaper. I want nothing from you, for now. I just want to have little fun until your company is coming to this world."

Rukia: "Are you kidding me?! This world is not a playground for dangerous play like you did. You are not alone, aren't you? Who is your leader?"

The mysterious woman gone in a flash and already standing behind Rukia and Renji with her _Guadana_ stand by on their neck. Rukia and Renji are frozen. They're surprised and can't even do something to get away from the weapon because it might hurt one of them.

Renji: "What the-"

Mysterious woman: "Shhh.. I only need to kill one of you tonight as a warning and our declaration for a war. Let me see who is my _Guadana_ want to eat fi-"

Before she could finish talking, Captain Hitsugaya is already putting his katana on her neck. Rangiku saves Rukia and Renji while Laya stood frozen due to Captain Hitsugaya sudden attack.

Captain Hitsugaya: "What are you and what is your purpose here?"

Laya smirking of annoyance and let loose her thirst for blood. She lay down both her arms and her finger mystically changed into a long black skinny skeleton with sharp edges. In flash, she moves and stabbing Captain Hitsugaya's back abdomen with her pointy fingers. Feeling obliged to the absolute command, Laya refraining herself from taking the risk of fighting in a losing battle so she let go of her hand before it went in further into his defense zone. Captain Hitsugaya gotten weak and falling to the ground. Rukia, Renji and Rangiku dashing to his area.

Laya: "You should never underestimate whom you attack. You _Shinigami_ are just a bunch of fools. Weak and disgusting souls! This is a message for you. Find us and we'll face you. Fighting alone is useless but together you may have a chance to win. Until then, catch me if you can in this playground, little girl. We can give you plenty of sweet time to plan your battle strategy because we've been always waiting for you to come to us."

As the wind blow vigorously, Laya let herself blown with it and vanished in the midst of the dark. Her spiritual energy also gone and completely undetected.

Rangiku: "Are you okay Captain? Can you stand up?"

Captain Hitsugaya: "I'm okay. It didn't went too deep. But this pain is just not feel good either. "

Renji: "I think we need to go to Urahara-san place and meet up the others there. This is a grave situation we were get into with."

Agreed to the suggestion they immediately proceeding their way to Urahara Shop.

In a meanwhile, Kurosaki meeting up with Ikkaku and Yumichika in the middle of the town.

Kurosaki: "Did you guys find anything?"

Ikkaku: "No.. we found nothing about the unusual _reiatsu_ mentioned. What about you, Ichigo? Did you got something."

Yumichika: "What happened to your arm?"

Kurosaki: "Something happened during on my guard. I'll explain to you later."

The conversation stopped by the sound of Yumichika's phone beeping.

Ikkaku: "What is it?"

Yumichika: "It's look like the others are already at Urahara-san place. They asked for us to go there as well."

Using their Shinigami power, they eventually arrived at Urahara Shop in no time.

On the other hand, Chad and Inoue are meeting up with Ishida outside a hospital.

Ishida: "Looks like only three of us tonight. Let's go inside first. I'll get us to the unit where I found the trace of peculiar _reiatsu_."

Chad: "I hope we find something that helpful to their investigation."

Inoue: "Let's go."

They went inside and walking directly to a particular unit of department in that hospital.

Inoue: "ICU? Are we not suppose to be in here?"

Ishida: "You're right. But we have no choice of place to investigate since the reiatsu that we talked about leaving its trace in here."

Chad: "Wait a moment. I think I feel a faint reiatsu right now. Can you feel it? Where is it comes from? I don't see anyone other than us in this unit."

Listening to his words, Ishida and Inoue take notice the presence of the reiatsu as well. They looking around but no one is coming to their sight. In that moment, Inoue saw a mirror and see something reflected on it. A huge black entity in a black cloak. The figure show only skeletal body and endless hole on its face. It was standing right behind a curtain and only when it comes in contact with the auburn haired girl's eyes, the figure started to move and slowly stepping into the light.

Inoue: "Let's step back guys!"

Inoue warns Ishida and Chad, grabbing their shirt while stepping backwardly and hinting them about the figure behind the curtain.

Figure in the cloak: "Oya..you can see me. Interesting! You found me and got me thrilled and excited. We've done playing hide and seek here, wanna play the reversed catch me if you can?"

Once the figure has revealing himself under the dim light in the unit, he appears to be just normal man and his spiritual energy fluctuating to the entent that they are at a loss for words.

Figure in the cloak: "it's so nice to meet you. My name is Arga the reaper. I'm not really in a mood right now because I just heard my partner failed her mission. Maybe I can proceed the mission to either one of you. I can rely the other two to relay my message to the _Shinigami_."

Frozen, they try to contemplating an escape plan in their head. Arga however is not a patient type of enemy. Without warning, Arga rising his hand up, gathering a tremendous amount of energy and producing a black aura on his fingertip. No spell heard when he releasing the power towards them but the vibe of the aura released is feels like a curse.

" _Santen Kesshun_!"

~to be continue~


	4. Chapter 4: Black Entity in a Black Cloak

" _Santen Kesshun_! "

(Santen Kesshun - Three Sacred Links Shield (Orihime's defensive technique))

The shield formation released and protecting them from Arga's _El Mal De Ojo_ spell but it didn't take a long time to hold its pressure. The shield start cracking got their attention and without waiting for further result, Chad grabbing both Ishida and Inoue hands and jumps over to the other side as soon the power exploding on the shield. A quarter of the unit is destroyed. Luckily there is no patients that occupying several rooms were harmed in the explosion but it does alarming the residents outside.

(El Mal De Ojo spell - an eye or glance capable of inflicting harm)

Arga: "You guys are so interesting! I never thought of fighting human before but you really did amaze me. The play is over, I'm so thrilled to kill the three of you now."

He pulling out his blade that flaunting an aura in crimson red colored under his cloak. He absorbing the spiritual particles that lingering around in the unit and it is generating a strong force to his blade. Arga gripping his blade in a firm stance looking at those three and preparing his blade to cast its spell.

Chad: "We need to escape from this enemy first. I'm thinking about using my destructive power to distract him but it will destroy this place. Let me know if you have any other plan. "

Ishida: "It's hard for me to draw out my _Heilig Bogen_. Seems, he got the advantage in overpowering us by absorbing the spiritual energy in our surrounding."

(Heilig Bogen - a sacred bow)

Inoue: "I can't use my _Shunshun Rikka_ too. We don't have any other choice, Sado-kun. We will count on you."

(Shunshun Rikka - Orihime's spirit energy which harbored in the pair of six-petal flower-shaped hairpins that her brother gave her)

Ishida: "We don't have time either. Sorry dad, for the trouble we brought to this building."

Chad preparing himself to activates his superhuman power but before he could done it, Arga moving forward and appears in front of them in instant.

Ishida, Chad and Inoue minds: "Too fast!"

Arga: " _Maleficio_!"

He cast a spell on his blade and trying to swing it toward them but stopped right before he manage of doing so. He turning around and finds a _Heilig Pfeil_ was shot on his right shoulder released from Ishida's father _Quincy_ sacred bow. Arga breaks the arrow using his inner strength in spite of getting hurt and tormented by the nature of power relesead by the sacred arrow. He let out a deep sigh while pulling back his blade and put it into its sheath.

(Maleficio - To cast a spell on (specifically an evil spell))

(Heilig Pfeil - Holy Arrow)

Arga: "You got lucky human. Just for today. I'll leave for now but be prepare since the three of you are now included in my target list."

He sleekly moving into the shadow gone leaving no trace of spiritual energy. Chad and Inoue offer their gratitude to Ryuuken (Ishida's father) for saving them.

Ishida Ryuuken: "what are you doing Uryuu? Why you brought that dangerous man in here? If I didn't get here in time, the three of you could've get killed."

Ishida Uryuu: "I don't know that man! We were just doing a little investigation and encountered that enemy unexpectedly. By the way, you've been in this building for the whole time, how come you didn't aware of that uninvited guest of yours?"

Chad and Inoue: "..."

Ishida Ryuuken: "I only feel his strong _reiatsu_ just now. I was too busy with my job, so why do I have to concern with a weak _reiatsu_ that I'm not certain."

Ishida Uryuu: "Huh?! "

Ishida Ryuuken: "Don't 'huh' me.. I come here after I sensed a strong reiatsu and the commotion outside of this unit caused by your fight."

Chad: "That mysterious man called Arga, who exactly is he? It was a weak _reiatsu_ when we first came in here and I'm certain his _reiatsu_ was fluctuated the moment he appeared in front of us. It was the same when he draw out his blade and casting his spells on us."

Ishida Uryuu: "A man with a strange and strong _reiatsu_ , lightning movement, equipped with unusually aura of blade, his look is just like normal person... Hmm"

Inoue: "Actually about that, I saw a different figure reflected on that mirror right before he stepped into the light. The figure was like a black entity with black cloak, his arms and legs are extremely thin corpse-like and his face is just empty black hole."

Unusual descriptions got their full attention to her every words since she was the only one who saw him and warned them about it before encounter continued in a fight.

Ishida Uryuu: "Are you serious Inoue-san?! But I suppose it is impossible for the thing you've described just now existing in here since all I can think of is a Grim Reaper. Are you positive that how he was looks like?"

Inoue: "I was surprised when he came out from the dark as a man, but I'm sure what I saw."

Chad: "That's means he was a Grim Reaper? Then why he was here?"

Ishida Uryuu: "It's impossible! _Shinigami_ and Grim Reaper cannot be at the same place. If the thing that Inoue-san described was true then isn't it will cause a problem to Soul Society? "

While trying to comprehending the situation, they are stuck in the same question all over again.

Ishida Ryuuken: "That information maybe did gives us a hint of his identity. But let me tells you my certainness before you assume and concluding into something else. That man is not a Grim Reaper. Grim Reapers are almost like _Shinigami_ but they do not fight the _Hollow_ and they do not harm people. They only meddling in soul affairs but not human. I sensed a strong killing instinct when he releasing his power just now. I'm sure that man or whatever he is not from this world. I suppose now you can think logically this way."

Ishida Uryuu: "That's sound convincing but we still need to look for more information."

Ishida Ryuuken: "I'm not allowing the three of you to chase that thing further. Don't you understand, all of you could've get killed just now. He even putting you into his target list. You three must not involved into this matter anymore."

Ishida, Chad and Inoue can't argue to the pointed remarks as they admitting the circumstances they were get into and the consequences that awaiting them. Forced to stay in the hospital for a while to makes sure their safety, Ishida Ryuuken drives his way to send Chad and Inoue home after he finished his works for the day.

In a meanwhile, Kurosaki and the other _Shinigami_ gathered in the living room of Urahara's place. Feeling tired and hurt at his back abdomen, Captain Hitsugaya is forced to take rest in a room.

Urahara: "It's been awhile since you guys come here. So why all of sudden you come and bring an injured _Shinigami_ into my place?"

Renji: "Rukia and me were under attack during our investigation. Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto come to our aid and he was stabbed right after we saved by Matsumoto."

Rangiku: "No need to blame yourselves. Captain did it because he has to do it. So don't worry too much."

Kurosaki: "What exactly was happened? "

Rukia: "We're attacked by a woman suited with a huge scythe in her grasp. She moved fast like a lightning and unleashing an unpleasant vibe that delivered a chill into your body. She call herself as Laya the reaper."

Ikkaku: "Reaper?! You mean she is a Grim Reaper?!"

Renji: "That's what she told us. Her scythe is totally like the one a reaper use in soul ritual deliverance only smaller than this reaper."

Yumichika: "But that's impossible! Grim Reapers shouldn't be here. I mean why did they come here and attack the _Shinigami_?"

Kurosaki: "Sorry, I'm couldn't understand a bit of what you guys are saying. What's wrong with the clashing between _Shinigami_ and Grim Reapers? "

Rangiku: "Soul reapers have distintive nature and duty. Unlike _Shinigami_ , Grim Reapers only meddling with soul affairs. They bring no harm to human, no fighting with _Hollows_ and their _reiatsu_ are weaker than us. Furthermore, _Shinigami_ and Grim Reapers have their own territories to cover which means we cannot be at a same place."

Ikkaku: "By the way Ichigo, what happened to your arm?"

Kurosaki: "Hmm.. To tell you the truth I was attacked too by a mysterious man at somewhere at this town. I couldn't takes a glimpse of his face but I could feel his strong _reiatsu_ when he appeared and gave a punch to my body. I blocked it using this arm. I feel relieved as it's not that hurt at all, it just feels like-"

Captain Hitsugaya: "A bad vibe chilling into your bone..seems this is what you mean to say, right."

After rested for a while, Captain Hitsugaya joining them in the living room. Things are getting complicated after several pieces were found but left the connection of events happened inscrutable. Urahara sighing deeply.

Urahara: "Hmm..what exactly will coming to us or is happening right now? Hahhh.."

~to be continue~


	5. Chapter 5: A Memento

**Underside of the Society**

 ** _Lenormand Torre_ (a black glass skyscraper)**

One particular room was called as a dark room mysteriously rumored to have an astonishing remedy used to treat any fatal wound caused by scared weapons. When the treatment is in the progress, a tremendous aura released causing the room becoming a concentre of dark particles. Arga relaxing himself in the room while waiting for Lenore, another companion like himself to mend his injured shoulder.

Laya: "Oh la la, looks like someone got hurt. You should stop act recklessly, Arga."

Arga: "Shut up! This is happened because you have failed your mission."

Laya: " _Shinigami_ is surely hard to handle when they are all together. I'm just worried if I might take all of them down to death and no one able to pass the message. Unlike you, who got hurt without fighting back."

Arga: "My situation is different from yours. I'm sure they are not _Shinigami_ even though they able to sense my presence and see me. They're not ordinary human either since their spiritual energy different from a normal person."

Lenore: "It's done. You two surely talk too much that I can't focus on my job. Don't forget to report the details you've mentioned just now to our Master."

Laya: "Hey, Lenore. You've been always with Master right. Do you know when he plans to put a real fight with the _Shinigami_?"

"We're in a real fight already."

Without sign of incoming presence, an enormous aura making an abrupt entrance in the room and got them alarmed of their Master arrival. They are surprised and instinctively bending their knees and bow to their Master.

The Master: "Rise my soldiers. Now, tell me about the mission I asked you to do."

Laya: "I beg your forgiveness your Master. I failed the mission. I did pass the message but failed to take a life of Shinigami. I'll accept your punishment. "

The Master: "If they heard your message then it's good enough. You'll get the chance to kill but when the time is right, so be patient my beloved Laya. How about you Arga? "

Arga: "I'm not able to attain the targeted soul yet since the human is still alive. But I encountered some interesting human and was attacked by holy weapon. I'll accept your punishment."

The Master: "Hmm..human? That's quite interesting. Lenore, prepare the _Vidrio Protuberancia_. You both tell the others to meet up at the top."

(Vidrio Protuberancia - glass projection)

Lenore: "Yes Master. Will do it right away."

Satisfied with the given info, he walks away outside the room right after giving commands to them. Once they lost sight of him in that area, they feel lighter as the tense gone along with their Master's spiritual energy. Without delay, Lenore immediately makes herself busy rushing to the usual meeting spot and prepares the things inquired by their Master.

Arga: "It's been awhile I haven't feel trembling like this. I find it's still difficult to get use the complicatedness in sensing Master's spiritual energy."

Laya: "None of us able to sense his spiritual energy literally. Even right now when the Master was on the top, I can't really feel the presences of his spiritual energy in there. I don't get it too but I don't want to assume anything about that matter either. As long he is powerful than me, then I'm totally fine serving him as a master. "

Arga: "Sounds like you. But you did point it right and I can't argue with that."

After a minute refreshing themselves with a small conversation, Arga and Laya are having their eyes closed to relay the given order through telepathy to the others, and then they headed to the top of the haven made of glass using _Veloz_ technique.

(Veloz - Capability of moving at high speeds)

 **xxxxx**

A night has passed and it almost feels like the time was accelerated by the incident happened. Kurosaki stayed overnight at Urahara's place after long night discussion with the other Shinigami. Early in the morning, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku leaving to Soul Society so that they can report the updates of recent unusual occurrence in human world.

Rukia: "Wake up Ichigo. You need to go to school and I'll come with you. There is nothing much we can do here as a Shinigami during a daylight. We still can investigate while in the school by the way."

Kurosaki: "What about the others? Are they going to stay here?"

Renji: "Ikkaku, Yumichika and I will patrolling the town and try to obtain information as much as we can. Don't you worry too much. We'll inform you if something happens."

Kurosaki: "Then I'm leaving this matter to you guys. Rukia and I will checking out at school so until then."

Kurosaki and Rukia heading to Kurosaki's house and get changed into their school uniform then proceeding to school.

During lunch break, Kurosaki and Rukia meeting up with Ishida, Chad and Inoue at their usual base and sharing the result of their investigation last night. Ishida rather feeling unsure to tell the incident happened on their side but the fact that it occurred at the same night and might helping the _Shinigami_ with their investigation, he hesitantly open the case to them.

Kurosaki: "Why the three of you went to investigate by yourselves? I could go with you guys and fight the man you've encountered. "

Ishida: "We just wanted to find out something about this uncommon occurrence so we went there without a plan. Furthermore, we have no intention to encounter and fight the enemy at the first place. Who will ever thought of fighting in a hospital, _ahou_! "

(ahou (Japanese word) - fool, simpleton, idiot)

Rukia: "It is really true of what did you saw Inoue?"

Inoue: "Yes, I'm sure. We couldn't comprehend the situation either."

Kurosaki: "Maybe, they take a different shape when they are in the dark or light side."

Rukia: "I don't think so, because the woman who attacked Renji and me is completely in a human form and we were in the dark place at that time. "

Ishida: "What really are they? They couldn't be Grim Reapers as we believed in my father explanation. Hey Kurosaki, why did he attacked you without any words? That was so random."

Kurosaki: "I actually been thinking about that too. He ambushed me with a strong punch filled with killing intent. His movement is rather difficult to read and fast as lightning, dang it!"

Chad: "Maybe you are not supposed to be his mission at the first place. In addition, their presence felt tensed and rather disturbing kind of aura."

Rukia: "That's makes sense. How are we suppose to find out who they are when their presence alone is hard to stand against with."

While they still in the middle of conversation, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji are arrived at the top of school building where Kurosaki and friends are gathered.

Kurosaki: "Did you guys find anything? "

Ikkaku: "Everything is normal as we found nothing unusual movements here and no strange _reiatsu_ around this town too. What the Soul Society think about this Captain? "

Captain Hitsugaya: "They accepted what we found so far. They also can't track any unusual spiritual force in this town. So, they still not able to give us a conclusive data. We have to stay on guard everyday everynight until we find something that explain this situation."

They agreed and come out with another plan for tonight but Ishida, Chad and Inoue have to stay back as they promised to Ishida's father to not get involve further than they already had.

When the school period is ended, Kurosaki takes his time and go to Vizard's training base so he can inform them about the recent circumstances happened in this human world.

The nightfall is coming urging human to rush their activities and forcing them to get back to their shelter. That is how everyday life for a girl student like Inoue unless she has something important to do outside her roof.

Inoue: "Ah~ I really want to come and help Kurosaki-kun with their investigation. I know it is too dangerous to go outside alone but I still wanted to go.. What am I thinking? I should not looking for a trouble."

Dilemma causing her stressed and wavering, but she decided to stay at home to finish up her school assignment and continues with some revisions of her study. After sitting for few hours, she do a little stretching while looking at her cuckoo clock. 10.30 P.M

Inoue: "Rangiku-san is late. Maybe she will not come home tonight again."

Inoue stands up and get her pajamas in a clothes drawer impulsively close her eyes and turns her face away to avoid the reflected light off the shiny object within the compiled clothes. Trying hard to divert her attention away, she seems to be completely engrossed on that object so she takes it out instead of her pajamas. She stood there for several minutes before draw it closer to her chest and releases a silent groan of grief.

Inoue: "Did you really disappeared forever, Ulquiorra-kun?"

She never get over the past and subconsciously lamenting over them. After a moment, Inoue realizes something when she trying to remembers all her moments with Ulquiorra.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra did told me before that only _Arrancars_ will aware of my presence and I can get through any physical objects if I wear this bracelet. Oh.. How could I forget it? Now, I can go investigate on my own without troubling anyone. But what if the _Arrancar_ know what I am doing? Hmm.. No one know I had this bracelet except Ulquiorra so I don't think I'll get caught. I bet he will get really mad at me if he found me out. Hah.. As if."

She goes out after pondering for an hour to make a decision and feeling nervous as soon she start walking in the silent night.

The wind is blowing in a gentle breeze, the dark clouds move faster than usual, the sky getting clearer and the crescent moon shining down its light all over the Karakura Town.

~to be continue~


	6. Chapter 6: You're awake Onna

The wind is blowing in a gentle breeze, the dark clouds move faster than usual, the sky is getting clearer and the crescent moon illuminating its light all over the Karakura Town.

She made up her mind after taking a long time to think her plan thoroughly even though she was in doubt of doing it alone in the dark night. Before she knows it, she is standing right in front of the hospital entrance door, anxiously stepping inside in a very careful manner trying to makes sure no one able to sense her presence in there and hastily goes to the ICU unit.

Inoue: "Strange. I couldn't feel any _reiatsu_ in here even it past several minutes already."

She checking every room in the units meticulously and found some of the rooms were occupied with patients. Giving up for the night, she resting herself while standing at the center of the unit and let out a heavy sigh.

The moment she step forward, a gust of wind passing at her side urging her to halt in the middle and curiously peeking towards the weak spiritual energy comes from. She is a bit surprised and feeling anxious as soon she saw the figure in a black cloak with a foul feeling and disturbing kind of aura lingering all over the anatomy spreading a chill and eerie environment in a whole unit.

It is almost looking likes a silhouette under the dim light, standing in front of a particular room while staring inside the bright rectangular box with a critical patient in it. Its behaviour does pique her interest which urging her to move towards the room but startled by its sudden moves instead.

Inoue: "It's feels scarier than before. What really is that thing? What is it want in here?...Shoot! It's already past midnight, I need to get out from here before something happens."

Realizing that she also got lost track of time, Inoue decided to continue her plan to leave the place quietly but frozen as she found the figure are staring at the place where she was standing. She finds it's hard to calm her nerve when the figure walking towards her sleekly and reaching out its hand in a rough motion.

She manage to avoid the hand from reaching her face but unable to stabilize her posture causing her falling hard to the floor. The figure changed into a human form leaving her speechless and stupefied.

Arga is now standing very close to her legs making her heart pounding rapidly as it sensing a horror within the presence of this hideous man.

Arga: "I know I sensed something earlier and even right now but can't see anything. Damn it! This world is loaded with unknown weird stuff!"

Inoue mustered up her courage and exerting herself to stand up and run away from that place. She stop somewhere in the middle of the town and catches her breath before leaning to a wall fence.

Feeling insecure, she continue walking in a narrow and dark street hoping to find the road under a light to escape the anxiety that keep tightening in her chest. She takes off the bracelet for awhile to grasp a fresh air.

Soon she is about to arrive at an open road, a drunkard man walking in the path she was taking a short break and bumped into her. The drunkard man got confused but it didn't really bothering him so he just walk away. Inoue sense a strong presence of spiritual energy that getting closer to her place and threatening her to wear the bracelet quickly.

Arga: "Just like what I have thought just now, someone is hiding in the shadow. Who are you?! Show yourself! "

Inoue froze up as soon as she saw Arga was standing on the top of the entrance to the open road and staring at the place where she was at as if he has been waiting for her.

Inoue in her mind: "This is bad! What should I do?"

Arga: "There is no use to run away from me. One more step, you will really caught by me. Now, show yourself! "

Inoue in her mind: "His _reiatsu_ is so strong. Kurosaki-kun might come here if he feels it. I just need to wait and endure a little longer until they come to this area."

Arga: "If you keep insisting to hide yourself, then I will destroy the place where you at."

Silent. Arga is losing his patience. He reaches out his hand and releasing the _El Mal De Ojo_ spell from his fingertips towards Inoue. Before the power reaches her standing place, the power exploded in between got him surprised and flabbergasted.

When the air is getting clearer from the explosion, Arga looking to his surrounding and tries to sensing Inoue's presence but he doesn't feels any spiritual energy in his radar. He lost for words and trying to comprehend the situation. Dissatisfied with the result, he goes into the dark and disappears.

Not long after the occurence, Kurosaki and the other _Shinigami_ friends (Rukia, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika) are arriving at the scene.

No trace left in the scene nor damages done in that area. They become even more confused since they felt a strong spiritual energy and heard a loud explosion before.

Captain Hitsugaya: "I can feel there are two different _reiatsu_ in here before. But I can't identify whose _reiatsu_ are they. What did happened in here?"

Rangiku: "We heard explosion also. Did somebody fighting in here? "

Rukia: "Strange. I don't feel the same _reiatsu_ as the woman's yesterday. Another reapers? "

Kurosaki: "This _reiatsu_ is the man who attacked me yesterday. I can feel another different _reiatsu_ too but I couldn't really identify it. Why there is no sign of damaged area in here? We clearly heard an explosion."

Ikkaku: "What are we going to do captain? Should we proceed to the other areas?"

Captain Hitsugaya: "I know something was happened in here but we were too late. It's already past midnight, we divide into two groups and this is a reminder out of concern. No matter what happen, don't go anywhere alone."

They forming two groups and went to separate directions that are not checked for the night yet. Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika went to South, while Kurosaki, Rukia and Renji went to North.

They are focusing on their task and didn't aware of another unknown existence who guarding the night. It has been there hiding in the dark throughout their investigation at East and West of the town, watching them from afar and went to follow the one at the North afterwards.

Kurosaki, Rukia and Renji make a stop in the middle of Karakura High School buildings. They looking around thoroughly and hoping to find any hint of spiritual energy at there but none of it happens.

Renji: "Looks like we didn't get any important clue again. Should we go?"

Rukia: "Wait! There is a presence of reiatsu other than us in this area. It's a weak _reiatsu_ and I can feel it inside this school building."

Kurosaki: "Then, we should find it out."

They go inside the school building and find the environment was in a pitch black and chilly enough to make them feel suffocated. Something flying over their head and it went inside of a random classroom. They chasing after it inside the classroom but only found nothing.

A minute later, they see a black figure at the corridor outside of the classroom they in and it vanishes into the thin air. They are stunned and bewildered by the weird sighting happened right before their eyes.

The coldness of the room has them full awake and rushing to outside of the room checking every corner all of the classrooms and corridor but nothing is in there. The spiritual energy also completely gone. Feeling disappointed, they went outside of the building and still not giving up to find that spiritual energy bearer in the school area.

Renji: "Damn! It was too fast. What exactly was that?! "

Kurosaki: "I don't know but we must keep our guard strong. We don't know if that thing will appears again. To be honest, its reiatsu did terrified me for a second."

Suddenly-

Rukia: "Renji!! "

Kurosaki and Rukia catch him before he falls to the ground and they found an arrow was shot on his back. There is a man standing inside the classroom they were before and holding a black purplish aura of bow in his hand. He preparing his bow and aiming the arrow for another target through the open window.

Rukia: "We have to go Ichigo. Renji got shot by a poisonous arrow."

Kurosaki got upset and want to avenge his friend but managed to calm himself before he lets the rage takes control of his actions. He immediately lend his shoulder to support Renji's body and following Rukia up front of him.

The mysterious man: "Not so fast."

He pull the arrow backwardly and ready to make a shot but Kurosaki makes a quick attack by releasing a small pressure on _Zangetsu_ and slashing it towards the man who is now standing outside the school building. The attack successfully diverting his attention away and let them escape the place safely except for Renji and directly went to Urahara Shop seeking for a treatment.

 **xxxxx**

 _"Come with me, onna."_

 _"This is an order."_

Inoue opens her eyes slowly and reflexively closing them again due to the brightness in the room. She takes a sit on the bed she was lying down at with eyes closed. A strong feeling engulfing her as the memory keep repeating in her dream and now it feels so real.

She opens her eyes widely and found no one around. The room is in white colored and so bright, somehow giving a feeling of nostalgia. She looking around and her feeling is getting heavier as the place feels so familiar to her memory. The bracelet is still on her wrist only strengthening her reasoning of having this suffocating feeling and she is ended up suffering for holding those memories.

Inoue: "Is it a dream? Why does it feels so real? Is it really already over?"

Those questions were left unanswered before. But as soon as she get up from the bed and looking carefully the room she was in, everything started to fall into place.

Inoue: "Why am I here? I remembered the last person that I saw was.. ??Ulqui.. "

She dashing towards the door, however someone opening it from outside stopping her further action. When a man coming inside the room and looking bewilderedly at her before calmly start talking, she is flabbergasted.

"So you're already awake,.. _onna_. "

(onna (Japanese word) - woman)

Her heart is throbbing so fast. The severed string that was left hanging is slowly feeling its way to connect the other end of the thread. Holding a great unknown and uncertain meaning yet to be unfold.

~to be continue~


	7. Chapter 7: Arrow, Poison and Wraiths

Few hours have been passed at the same night they were attacked by another character of enemy and Renji was unconscious in that period of time causing them worry and restless. Tessai Tsukabishi trying his best to treat the wound and disgorging the poison out of his body. Unfortunately, it is not that typical kind of poison and need something that has stronger influence to reject its solidity inside the body.

Tessai: "This is bad. I couldn't eject the poison out from his body. I barely made him passed the critical moment. I think he should be treated at Soul Society rather than in this world."

Captain Hitsugaya: "I'll go to Soul Society and bring him with me. I need to report on what happened last night too. You guys stay here and don't do anything until I come back."

Rangiku: "We understood. Don't worry about us, Captain."

Kurosaki: "Please take care Renji for us."

Captain Hitsugaya bring Renji to Soul Society leaving Kurosaki and the others in the living room tranquilly.

Ikkaku: "So what we are suppose to do now? We can't go patrolling while Captain Hitsugaya is not around. It is too dangerous. "

Rukia: "I guess we do nothing for awhile. They went out attacking us randomly, any of us could be their target and might ended up like Renji. We can't underestimate the enemy, since the weapon used was very harmful even with a single attack."

Kurosaki breathed out a heavy sigh and grinning got them frowning in confusement.

Yumichika: "Why you grinning in a time like this Kurosaki? "

Kurosaki: "Well, I was amused how things happened not abruptly and find myself relieved since we are together right here now."

Rangiku: "You should be. We make a great team of _Shinigami_. Don't try to do it all alone and rely more on us, Kurosaki."

Urahara: "I'm glad to see you all having a great time despite on what happened today. That's reassuring. However, I'm afraid I must ruin your peaceful state of mind and resting moment."

Kurosaki: "What do you mean Urahara-san?"

Urahara pausing for moment, wearing his rare serious expression of face before taking a sit in between Kurosaki and Rukia. He puts the arrow down on the table as to answers the question just now.

Urahara: "This arrow... is just a normal arrow. A rusty one. The real point is no poison in this arrow right on this moment which I mean to say, it is poisonless maybe since from the start."

It is a shocking news for them. They didn't expecting that kind of explanation since the result was clearly showed otherwise. Renji was shot by the same arrow on the table and there is a poison flowing inside his body.

Rukia: "But..then how the poison got inside of Renji's body?"

Urahara: "I'm sorry, but I also don't have an answer for that. The experiment did attest the result and I can assure you it is poisonless. If it does, I might not want to touch it barehanded right now."

Kurosaki: "That's not makes sense. What about Renji then?"

Urahara: "Here is my assumption. This arrow is completely a normal arrow but the man who shot Renji might has an ability to produce a type of poisonous power and transferred into this arrow."

Rangiku: "Hmm.. It does makes sense to explain a part of what's happening. The poison was sunk into Renji's body on the spot since Rukia sensed the presence of poison right in the moment he got shot."

Rukia: "If it is true, then it way too dangerous to stand guard and facing this kind of enemy. His presence alone got me shivered and horrified."

Kurosaki: "I know right. I find their _reiatsu_ is tricky in many ways too. So, what we are supposed to do now?"

 **xxxxx**

"You're awake... _Onna_."

Inoue is stunned, can't even utter a word nor blink her eyes. She never know the truth inside her heart until it starts hurting and the burning sensation prompt her to fall deep into her own darkness desire initiated by a desperate cure for her loneliness.

She loss for words, but her overwhelmed emotions envincing the veracity hidden within her soul. She missed him and yearning to see the very same existence in front of her right now. Fail to contain her heart, she bursting into tears and hiding her face with her hands.

"I see you might still need a rest. I'll take you home when you feel better. I'll be right back in an hour. Make sure you are ready by the time."

When he is about to turns away, Inoue's quick hand grabbing the small part of his sleeve, holding it tight and say nothing. She didn't realize her steps instinctively went further, closer to him. He halt abrubtly before he could turn away and they're facing to each other very close leaving no room to avoid the skinship. Flustered Inoue takes one step backward, releasing the grip on his sleeve and quickly averting her teary-eyed from his deep gaze of bewilderment.

"Did you cry, _onna_? Why? Are you hurt or are you missing home?"

She missed his monotone arrogance voice too even though he speaks almost sarcastically and cold.

Inoue: "No.. That's not it. I'm just so glad to see you again, Ulquiorra-kun."

Dazzled with her pure and passionate sentiment, Ulquiorra has no words to express his impression on her trait and behavior. He also seems doesn't bothered at all when Inoue add -kun in his name, let it playing with her mindset and weird perception but she held it very well. Her intuition however telling that Ulquiorra has changed too.

Ulquiorra: "You happy but you're crying. You are strange, _onna_. Are those tears of yours also part of the happiness?"

Inoue: "Yeah, this is what we call as tears of happiness, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra: "Are you saying that you happy seeing me?"

She nodded as an answer. Ulquiorra has no idea how to react on her blunt response but it does infecting his inner self that is slowly shown yet unseen on his emotionless face. A string has start connecting to each other, unfolding the great unknown which already starts flourishing through time.

Feeling suffocated in one-sided excitement and awkwardness, Inoue becomes flustered and restless. Ulquiorra noticing the expression she's making and her tense spiritual energy. Cluelessly he asked.

Ulquiorra: "Are you in pain, _onna_?"

Inoue: "I'm not.. It's just.. Please don't mind me, Ulquiorra-kun. I'm just feeling hot. Ehehe.. Maybe I should cool down myself outside. Can I?"

Her random answer leads him to not replying her query as he thought she might not even need it. Without waiting for his comeback, she walking boldly towards the door but it's opened violently from outside before she could reach it.

Grimmjow: "Ulquiorra, fight me!"

Surprised to his abrupt appearance at the entrance door, Inoue stepping backwardly until her back leaning against Ulquiorra's chest. Grimmjow on the other hand also shocked with her existence in Ulquiorra's quarter and showing an obvious suspicion of them being alone together in his room.

Grimmjow: "Huhhh?! Aren't you..? Ulquiorra, why she is here? Did you kidnap her again?!"

Ulquiorra staring at him intensely, questioning his sudden visit to his place but then he turns away, ignoring Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: "Don't you dare to ignore me! Fight me.. Hell what am I saying.. Why she is here?"

Inoue: "Actually, he saved me from danger in human world and brought me here. So, this is not a kidnapping case I supposed."

Ulquiorra: "I mean to ask you, why did you chased after the wraith alone in the middle of night?"

Grimmjow: "Don't you keep ignoring me, Ulquiorra! Erk.. Wait.. You said wraith?!"

Inoue: "Wraith? Is the man I saw is a wraith? But what is that?"

Silent.

Ulquiorra: "... If I tell you about it will you stop chasing that thing?"

Grimmjow: "Is that the reason you went to human world and saves this woman?"

Inoue looking at Ulquiorra with the same question in her mind and becoming antsy to hear the hoped reason. Annoyed with his unending queries and her unpredictable sparkling eyes, Ulquiorra huffily satisfy their curiosity with a bold and cold answers.

Ulquiorra: "She was wearing the bracelet I gave her before. Her _reiatsu_ is keep bothering me. So I went to human world to take back the bracelet only found her in a helpless situation. Did these answered your curiosity. If yes then let me send her back to human world since she is all good now."

Listening to his cold and logic response, Inoue flushed with embarrassment. Grimmjow put his left hand on the back of his head and mimicking a mouth whistling.

Inoue in her mind: "So that's the reason. I got my hope high.. What am I thinking right now?!"

... Silent~

Inoue: "Ulquiorra-kun, can you explain more about the wraith you've mentioned earlier. I want to know about it."

They find themselves quite amused with the determination seen in her fiery eyes. Ulquiorra turns away to hide his astonishment on her passion.

Ulquiorra: "What a foolish things to say. Why you want to know about that thing, _onna_? If you get involved more into that thing, you will be in danger. Is it because of your friends?"

Inoue: "I just feel that thing would bring danger to human world entirely and I should do something about it. You can assume it like that."

Ulquiorra: "Your answer is always same as before. You and your friends wanted to protect each other even though it ended up killing you human. But this time I'm telling you that all of you could've get killed."

Seeing her passion to listen more, Ulquiorra let out a silent sigh and continues with his utterances.

"Wraiths are not something you can take lightly. They are the foulest terrifying dark creatures which created when something goes wrong in spellcasting done by someone who tried but unsuccessfully to extend the years of their lifespan or tried to manipulate time in some other form. As result, they are now immortal beings with incredible power but it also cost them a price that extremely high. Their souls are taken away and they are condemned to never reach the spirit realm in which are forced to wander between dimensions for eternity. They have no soul and they only feed by devastating emotions like hatred and despair. Most wraiths are evil creatures that seek to steal the souls of others. Whenever they steal the soul of a person, the victim is cursed to wander with them for eternity. The only way to stop them is to get them killed by holy weapons. You should never wish to meet these creatures. They are already powerful as they are and in case if something did happened to them that made them even stronger, they could bring more harm than before."

"So, I'm asking you...Are you still want to go after this thing, _onna_."

~to be continue~


	8. Chapter 8: An Encounter

Clock is ticking, time is running out, she is in a rush but her speeding pace is gradually decreasing as soon as he dropped a bomb to her. His serious gaze piercing through her shaken heart and his mellow voice continues to press every word to make sure the contents are delivered in a right manner.

Ulquiorra looking straight into her eyes, sensing her fear inside hidden under her brave mien. She is struggling to maintains her composure but seems soon to be dismayed. Planning to scare her off, he continues exaggerating things while telling the truth.

Ulquiorra: "The man you have had encountered is one of them. When he was in a human form, you might as well have noticed his _reiatsu_ was unstable and chaotic. However, it is still too dangerous to fight in either of their forms especially when you can't measure the extent of their power specifically. So, if you insisting to chase after that things, makes sure you're in full armor, _onna_."

Grimmjow: "What are you saying Ulquiorra?! You are encouraging her! You should at least preventing her from doing so."

Ulquiorra staring at her and find himself once again charmed by her anxious look shielded with an assertive determination.

Ulquiorra: "She has already made her decision. Such a foolish human. It doesn't matter to me anyway since I have no desire to get involved in human affairs anymore."

Inoue: "Eh.. Why?"

He didn't expects that question is coming from her. Feeling disturbed, he turning away to avoid the eye contact as she looking at him vehemently.

Ulquiorra: "You're the strangest woman I have ever met, _onna_. You should've known, human and _Arrancar_ are never meant to get along together. You need to get to your senses and go back to your world."

Those words of reminder which coming out from his mellow voice, sounding attractive to her ears and her mind interpreting his words to the opposite meaning. Hence, she chose to rebels silently.

Grimmjow: "He is right! If you plan to come back here again, bring that brat kid Kurosaki Ichigo with you."

Inoue put a straight face then flashing a bitter smile. Resisting the urge to give up, she takes a glance at Ulquiorra and asks a sneaky question trying to ferrets out his true feelings.

Inoue: "Will you come if I am in trouble?"

Ulquiorra flustered and amused at the same time on how his words are not working to this woman. Therefore, he chooses not to answer and opening the _Garganta_ instead. Fail to acquires a good result, she slowly stepping inside the _Garganta_ with a gloomy expression drawn on her face. She know it very well, once she go back to the human world, she might not able to see him again in anytime soon. Right at that moment, she begin to feels a sharp pain in her heart and an uncomfortable feeling of losing something precious starts overwhelming inside.

(Garganta - dimension that used by Arrancar to enabling whoever go to Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and human world.)

 **Human world**

The _Garganta_ is opened right in front of Inoue's apartment, feeling dispirited as she walking with a heavy steps toward the door. Ulquiorra observing her silently and find the bracelet still on her wrist.

Ulquiorra: "The bracelet -"

Inoue: "Can I keep this bracelet? I will not use it again, I just want to keep it. Can I?"

Her sparkling eyes and appealing voice has him trapped in his reserve personality and rationalism. Trying not to think much, he gives in as he ready to take his leave.

Ulquiorra: "Do whatever you like. But I won't come here again. Be safe, _onna_."

The _Garganta_ is closed. Inoue puffing, breathing out the suffocating feeling she held inside since from _Hueco Mundo_. She taking off the bracelet from her wrist and pulling it closer to her chest. Feeling blue, she gazing at the sky and all her pensiveness is sweep away by the captivating scenery of the dawning sky.

 **xxxxx**

Another day has passed without any incident, leaving no peace in the town at all for they are being daunted by the past occurence. Due to the unsettled matters happened recently, Kurosaki and his companions are staying at Urahara Shop after school period has ended.

Kurosaki: "Any updates from _Soul Society_ regarding to this recent circumstances Urahara-san?"

Urahara: "There is no significant info or updates from their side for now. We are at the disadvantage for not having any important clues about our enemies. I hope they find something helpful info soonest as possible."

Ishida: "Where are the other _Shinigami_ have gone to?"

Urahara: "They had been asked to attend a meeting at _Soul Society_ and to report their finding pertaining to this current situation in human world. The _Soul Society_ also might want to ensures the safety of every _Shinigami_ sent to this world especially after Renji's case."

Chad: "What happened to Renji?"

Rukia: "He was shot by a poisoned arrow during our investigation one night ago. We believed the attacker was the one of the enemies since his figure is quite similar to Inoue's description before."

Kurosaki: "Now we back to the same question all over again. What exactly are these things?"

Inoue in her mind: "Ulquiorra was right after all. These wraiths are so dangerous in both of their forms. They are powerful as they are and.. possessing different kind of weapons and power, I guess. I should tell them about it."

Ishida: "I really don't have any idea to guess these kind of enemies. All I can think of is the Grim Reaper. But it is still impossible."

Inoue: "I think there is another existence that targeting souls other than the _Shinigami_ and Grim Reaper. Wraiths are the term used to call them and acting as one of the soul takers. They are more into stealing human soul actually."

Astounded by the reasoning she made, the short explanation is quite convincing and made them realize the missing point they have been searching for. Another existence for the same purpose. Soul/death reapers.

Kurosaki: "Wraiths? How did you know about that, Inoue?"

Inoue: "Oh, actually I have a lot of time at home so I did some research on the Internet.. Hehe."

Ishida: "I'm surprised that you've found such info, Inoue-san. You just did remind me about those things. As you see, _Quincy_ may focused on banishing _Hollows_ but there are more or less we know about other spirits that existed in all over the world. The wraiths are wanderer spirits that _Quincy_ don't want to meddle with. I can't really call them as spirits since they have a ghostly or demonic appearance and have a strong mana kind of presence which kinda different from those normal spirits. There are many theories about those wraiths but none of them have been confirmed so far. In our case, I strongly believe that our current enemies are the wraiths."

Kurosaki: "I never know that such things really do exist."

Rukia: "This is my first time hearing such things. I wonder why no one ever told me this before. But I'm not so sure if anyone from _Soul Society_ know about these things though."

Urahara: "Hmm.. As far as I know, these things are not supposed to be in here at the first place. I believed there are more about these enemies that we don't know yet. As for now, this is the best scenario we have to explain the recent occurrences. We have the illustration about our enemies, however we still need to take measurement for the next encounter if there is."

The living room is started becoming busier, _crowded_ and noisy. Everyone want to participate in sharing their opinions rather than the facts. However, they manage to gather the valuable info even though it's only about thirty percent since some parts of the collected information are difficult to solve especially the connection between two different circumstances.

Rukia: "We are still lacking info due to our limited resources and very short time we had to examined the enemies during the confrontation."

Urahara: "It's better than nothing. Kuchiki-san, you might want to bring and review these findings to _Soul Society_. They may need something to assist them in plotting a better plan."

She nodded and immediately preparing herself back to _Soul Society_. As soon as Rukia takes her leave, Kurosaki, Chad and Inoue also making their way to home after parting ways with Ishida.

While on their way, they make a sudden halt after walking for about halfway of their journey to home. They say no words and concentrating on sensing the presence of unusual spiritual energy far ahead on the road. About fifty meters away, a man is seen walking towards their standing area guarded with a strong darkness aura staggering all over his body.

The mysterious man: "I found you."

Kurosaki: "Damn! You were the one who attacking us the night before. You will pay for what you've done!"

Kurosaki hardly able to restrains himself from taking a reckless action, worried about the incident before to repeat while Chad and Inoue are with him.

Chad: "Who are you? What is your business in this human world? Are you one of those soul reapers too?"

Chad steps forward boldly and asking him questions to confirming the fact and information they have gathered.

The mysterious man: "Oh.. You seem to know about us already. I don't mean to be rude so let me introduce myself first. I'm Cazador the reaper, a hunter that will hunt down everyone who is trying to get in our way. Hey you orange haired boy, how is my arrow doing?"

Kurosaki is burning with anger and glaring at him instead of answering his question.

Inoue: "So he is the one who owns the poisoned arrow. I'm wondering, if it is okay for him to be out in daylight."

Deliberately saying those words to provoke him and to get some answer through _them_ , Inoue straighten her face and gallantly looking at him. Cazador smirking.

Cazador: "Whoah, I didn't expect you to know about us that much. By the way, you are right. Our nature is tends to very fond with darkness. But with the power that had bestowed to us, we able to change into human form, enhancing our power and abilities so we can go all out even during daylight. You don't really think you able to kill me right, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Surprised to his last remark, they positioning themselves in attack and defense mode. They sensing danger as soon they heard Kurosaki's name is mentioned, not to say it comes from the enemy they do not know.

Kurosaki: "How do you know my name?"

Cazador: "Of course we know you.. A little maybe. You're the main course after all. Your presence itself drawing too much attention in different world and your power naturally inducing the desires of many existence."

Kurosaki: " _Hou_..That's suprising. I didn't know my power did that far. I don't mind to fight with you right now if that is what you want. But before that, tell me something about you kin, will you? How exactly you wraiths able to transform and disguise into human form? Because that is quite unsightly."

Cazador: "Disguise? What exactly you think we are? Since you are interested in us that much, I will tell you one thing to lessens your curiosity. _Kuroi Koureijutsu_. That's how we got our lives back. Amusing, right. My Master want to be the one to kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My mission is to kill those human beside you. My colleague having a hard time dealing with them last time."

(Kuroi Koureijutsu - Illicit/dark necromancy (dark art power used by the wraiths's Master))

Without waiting for their response, Cazador reaching out his hand and summon his weapon, _Arco Y Flecha_ (bow and arrow).

Cazador: "Step aside _Shinigami_. You belong to my Master to kill. But I really don't mind if you get hurt a little while interfering my mission. That will be my pleasure."

~to be continue~


	9. Chapter 9: Arrow

Daylight rapidly decreasing. The evenfall is calling yet the sun is insisting to stay, wanting to be the witness of their fight. Cazador implies one of _their_ traits very well as soon as he holding the bow with an arrow on it.

Kurosaki: "I can see that he is kind of impatient enemy. Since he wants both of you, he will not do anything harmful to me I guess. Please leave this fight to me. I still need you two to watch my back though."

Chad and Inoue nodded. Kurosaki changed into his _Shinigami_ form and leaving his body to her and standing a little farther ahead to let Cazador knows that he is guarding the area.

Cazador: "Step aside _Shinigami_. You belong to my Master. However, I really don't mind if I could get you hurt a little. That will be my pleasure."

Kurosaki: "There is no way I am backing off in a situation like this. You have to come to me first before you lay your finger on them."

Cazador pausing for a moment, contemplating for plan B since his plan A is not applicable in a place where Kurosaki is. Using his _Veloz_ technique, he appears above them in instant and releasing the poisoned arrow towards Chad. Realizing the incoming arrow, Inoue casting out the _Santen Kisshun_ to cover him while Kurosaki goes up to confront Cazador and unleashing an intense pressure of _Getsuga Tenshou_ in a slash form. Cazador shields himself with a barrier casted by his bow. Even so, the strong pressure manage to breaks the barrier, striking and sending him 100 meters away. Trying to not wasting more time and energy, Kurosaki continuously attacking Cazador using _Zanpakutou_ without giving him a chance to counterattack.

After several minutes passed, Cazador still in disadvantage position since he couldn't afford to disobey the absolute command. He has been doing the defenses and takes all the hits done by Kurosaki to the point he is pushed to the ground. Nevertheless, he only takes a minimal damages, casually brushing the dust off his cloth while getting up, purposely to provokes their reaction.

Seeing him rising easily after hits by Kurosaki's power, Chad using his _Fullbring_ and releasing a huge blast of energy in a form of fire towards Cazador. Expecting the attack from the human near him, Cazador stepping backward a bit far from them and let the power exploded at a counter of an arrow he released. Dumbfounded, Chad releasing the same amounts of power again and fires it straightly to Cazador. However, this time Cazador just standing there firmly and reaching out his _Arco Y Flecha._

Cazador: "Absober!"

A black purplish aura is seen to endearing the weapon and spreading a random smog, ready to devour the nourishment. The blasted power just now is blending into smog and immediately absorbed without leaving a trace of the power. Flabbergasted, Kurosaki coming down and quickly approaching Chad and Inoue. Cazador snickering.

Cazador: "You guys are too naive to think that you can defeat me using your half power only. Did you underestimate me that much? By the way, let me tell you something about my weapon abilities since I got a chance to see your interesting faces when you witnessing my great power just now. You may got it right about the poisoned arrow but that is not the only special ability you need to concern with. This beloved weapon of mine can build a barrier, absorbing a power below my power level, and...shoot a thousand poisoned arrows in one time. Sound exaggerated ey? So, are you ready human? Let's try it out!"

Cazador transferring a vast amount of energy to his right hand which pulling the string of the bow and a normal size of arrow answering the touch of his finger on the string. Ready to make a shoot, Kurosaki coming to his view messing with the aim of his arrow.

Cazador: "Stop getting in my way Kurosaki Ichigo! If you insist of doing so, I will not holding back to aim this arrow at you. I rather to be punished by my Master than losing to a man like you."

Frustrated and annoyed with Kurosaki's interference, Cazador releasing the arrow without thinking twice. Like a magic show, the shot arrow is submerging and disappeared into the thin air. In a second, thousand arrows are resurfacing in the middle, aiming to their area at a high speed.

Feeling threatened by the imminence danger, Inoue immediately castings out her _Santen Kisshun_. In spite of the uncountable arrows, the shield able to withstand the pressure since the poisoned arrows are less density of energy outside of its physical form. Once the cover is broken into pieces, Kurosaki blows up the remaining arrows with _Getsuga Tenshou_.

Cazador smirking as if he expecting the result of his first attack, so he moves to their back area and shooting another arrow that exactly has the same function as before. Instinctively, Kurosaki blast immeasurable energy to counter the speeding arrows and get most of the arrows destroyed in between. However, some of the _them_ manage to pass through but Inoue has them three covered with her shield barrier in advance.

Amused with their fast hand in handling his arrows, Cazador tricking them by shooting few arrows at a time from different sides so that they become busy to do the defenses. Once he see a chance, Cazador grinning and ready to shoot an arrow to the targeted prey.

Cazador: "I got you."

The arrow is released. While Kurosaki is occupied with a lot of shot arrows, he takes a glimpse on his other side and saw the arrow at the high velocity aiming for Inoue. Couldn't make it in time to counter the arrow with his power, he throwing himself and protecting her from getting shot, so the arrow ended up piercing his shoulder.

Inoue: "Kurosaki-kun!"

The poisoned arrow got Kurosaki unconscious and his body is being paralyzed. Inoue immediately put him under her healing cover _Souten Kisshun_.

When Chad saw Kurosaki has fallen, he blasted his powerful attack _La Muerte_ (The Death) towards amused Cazador. He takes the devastating blow and got injured quite severe. Annoyed with the successful counterattack, he shooting poisoned arrow towards Chad but failed to get him as he is protected under _Santen Kisshun._

Cazador: "Now you're open human!"

Injured Cazador gone in a flash and appearing at Inoue's behind. He gained a full control of her body by putting his left hand on her neck while his right hand summoning an arrow without his bow. While he in the progress of transfering his poisonous power into the arrow, Kurosaki who is under Inoue's healing cover regaining his consciousness.

Cazador: " _Oya_?.. You able to resist the poison from spreading through your body. You are indeed an amazing human Kurosaki but.. the moment you able to stand, I might as well done with my mission. Look, this human is already in my hand. Give up now Kurosaki Ichigo!"

While listening to his utterance, Kurosaki grabbing his _Zanpakutou_ and looking at Inoue as if he trying to gives a hint.

Inoue in her mind: "Kurosaki-kun is already weak, but he seems to have something up his sleeve. Only he won't able to make it if I'm still on Cazador's captive."

While she is inner monologuing, Inoue remembered a Judo technique she learnt from Tatsuki's friend.

Inoue in her mind: "He is transfering his power into the arrow which means he concentrating more on his right hand. If I do exactly what Tatsuki's friend thoughts me, I able to do it."

Inoue mustering up her courage and determines to make that one hard step success in opening way for a counterattack. She taking a deep breath and anxiously strengthening her body posture. Without a second thought, she grabbing Cazador's left hand on her neck with both of her hands and gripping it tightly. Following the steps as she was taught, she lowering her upper body a bit and stabilizes the posture while bending her knee and push her right leg a bit behind of his stance. After that, Inoue pulling his hand forcefully down before pushing his upper body and flips him over to the front. She overflowed his reaction from the beginning with the movements done in a few seconds. It is not perfectly done as he manage to stabilize his posture in instant, but it is enough to makes him surprised and realizing the fact of his failure.

Realizing the gap made by her self-defence techniques, Kurosaki immediately releasing his _Getsuga Jujisho_ in a large cross-shaped blast of energy towards Cazador. The blasted power hits and pushing him farther. In spite of suffering grievous injuries, he successful in generating a poisoned arrow and ready to make a shoot to their area.

However, Ishida make a sudden appearance just in time and immediately shooting a _Heilig Pfeil_ (Sacred Arrow) on his chest. Surprised to the unexpected attack, Cazador kneeling down as he is suffering from the tormenting effect of the sacred arrow. Seeing Ishida doesn't follow-up and make no further action in killing or capturing him, Cazador snickering.

Cazador: "You better do not regret your decision you're making right now. I'll definitely kill you guys when we meet again."

Cazador getting up and takes a glance at Ishida before he disappears into the casted shadow under the evening sun. After confirming Cazador's spiritual energy has disappeared, Ishida dashing to the area where they are.

Ishida in is mind: "Damn! That eeriness gaze got me shivered. I feel something evil just now as if I am going to be devoured if I take another move."

The arrow has been removed and the wound is fully healed with _Souten Kisshun_ , only the poison remained intact but struggling itself to survives the messiness inside. Chad carries Kurosaki on his shoulder, following Ishida and Inoue who walking up front all the way back to Urahara place.

 **xxxxx**

Worried Inoue staying for an hour next to Kurosaki who is lying frailly inside the futon. Nothing has changed during that hour. He is unconscious and yet his condition is not worsening as what happened to Renji's.

Yoruichi: "I wonder what is happening inside him? His _reiatsu_ is totally in a mess right now."

Urahara: "Maybe Kurosaki is fighting the poison subconsciously with his inner power. By the way, he still need to be treated at the place that has a strong reishi environment for a full recovery."

(Reishi - the particles which compose everything in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.)

Hearing his words, Yoruichi offers herself to bring Kurosaki to Soul Society while Ishida, Chad and Inoue have been asked to stay at Urahara shop until the situation is calm down.

Urahara: "It's quite odd for these enemies to know and aiming to kill you human. But it's a good thing none of you are hurt badly. Kurosaki is surely lucky for having a great power residing within him so I'm not really worry about him."

Ishida: "I wouldn't say he is lucky though."

Urahara: "Well, he has been living out of a normal life with the powers he had and the poison might also having a hard time to survives in his body. Don't you agree?"

Ishida let out a sigh and nodding in agreement to the pointed facts.

Urahara: "Now, if you don't mind would any of you tell me what has happened?"

After exchanging an eye contact, Inoue and Chad start telling everything about the encounter they had with Cazador in details to the present audiences including Urahara, Ishida and Tessai.

Chad: "There is something bothering me and meaning to ask you, Urahara-san. That man named Cazador the reaper did mentioned _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ and got revived through it. Do you have any idea of what kind power or spell is this?"

Urahara is stunned and flustered over the mentioned dark power. Something that should be gone a long time ago and never mentioned again. The unsuitable serious expression on his face is enough to tell the menace of the _name_ mentioned just now.

Urahara: "I hope that's not _it_."

~to be continue~


	10. Chapter 10: Kuroi Koureijutsu and Kazeno

**Soul Society**

Kurosaki getting up from the bed in a personal room as soon he regaining consciousness after one hour and almost completing his recovery at _Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho_ (the coordinated relief station) of 4th Division in Soul Society. His body is still weak due to the side effect of the poison removal but he forcing it to move as he persist to go outside at the open space of medical care. When Rukia saw Kurosaki coming out from the room, she dashing to get him.

Rukia: "How are you feeling Ichigo? Are you still in pain?"

Kurosaki: "I feel better now. How about you, Renji?"

Renji: "I'm okay but not energetic as you. How did you manage to get better in one hour, Ichigo?"

Kurosaki: "Don't even ask me because I don't know either. By the way, I have to go back to human world right now."

Captain Isane: "It was Inoue Orihime's healing power and maybe because of his power took part in slowing down the poison inside. If not that case, you might also unconscious and paralyzed for 24 hours like Abarai-san. Both of you are not fully recovered yet, please get enough rest before you moving around and I insist you to stay here for awhile, Kurosaki-san. I have something else to do so please excuse me."

Captain Isane takes her leave and meeting with the captains outside the medical care station. After being told of Kurosaki's condition, Gotei 13's captains coming into the station one by one causing the place crowded and hot which slowly getting into Kurosaki's nerve.

Kurosaki: "You... Why all of you are here?!"

Captain Hitsugaya: "We are just visiting, so you don't have to overacting. Before you going back to human world, you should at least tell us about the enemies that so called wraiths."

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "Well, well, we can arrange a meeting regarding to this matter but it won't wait, right.. Kurosaki-san. Now tell us everything you know."

Hence, Kurosaki telling them everything in details happened during the encounter with Cazador.

Captain Hirako: "Things are getting serious and adversely affecting the human. We have to do something about it."

Kurosaki: "I remember now, the man who call himself as Cazador did mentioned _Kuroi Koureijutsu_. Is it kind of spell or what?"

The words leaving the captains stunned and they looking to each other as they questioning what on earth is happening as to their knowledge, the name of this power bring nothing good but a bad omen.

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "All captains to the Assembly Hall now. I'm afraid that you have to stay here for a little bit more time to attend the meeting with us, Kurosaki-san."

At Assembly Hall, the Gotei 13 captains, Kurosaki, Rukia and Renji waiting for Captain-Commander Shunsui to start the meeting.

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "I'll start this meeting direct to the point regarding to what has mentioned by Kurosaki-san before. As we captains already know, _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ is a dark power that is a forbidden in Soul Society and even in human world. Even its name shouldn't be mentioned anywhere. But now, someone is stirrings the dark past by bringing out this power to our current living. I must say, this is a serious matter and need to be resolves soonest as possible."

Kurosaki: "What exactly is this _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ , Captain-Commander?"

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "In Soul Society past history, it explained that this _Koureijutsu_ power initially used to communicate with the spirits of the dead. Only few _Shinigami_ who possess a great power in Soul Society succeeded in applying it. But then someone practiced this power for a different purpose. He used it for his pure intention to revive his beloved one, but he failed and the power had turned against him. Since then, _Koureijutsu_ had been banned as a part of practical powers because reviving a soul of the dead never meant to happen as it defying the will of _god_ and it is not good for spirit realms. Hence, the power is now called as _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ here in Soul Society. Apparently, the _Shinigami_ who practiced this dark power was executed using the _Sokyouku_ but something happened during the execution. It said that the _Shinigami's_ trace nothing to be found and his body nowhere to be seen. The execution's witnesses knew that the _Shinigami_ had disappeared during the _Sokyouku_. Different to what had happened, his death was recorded in the archives of Soul Society. Former Captain-Commander Yamamoto was one of the witnesses of his execution. And now this dark power is mentioned again which proving the _Shinigami_ had survived for thousand years. His name is Kazeno Jun."

Captain Sui Fon: "I have a bad feeling about this. What is his real purpose here?"

Kurosaki: "Oh, I remembered Cazador also said that he was revived through this power. Do you think that Kazeno Jun succeeded in reviving the soul of dead?"

Captain Hitsugaya: "Maybe he wanted to take revenge on us in here Soul Society. So, he built an armies to execute this plan. Strange... I'm wondering the reason he choosed to wait for a thousand years to create a chaos by letting his armies wandering in human world."

Captain Kenpachi: "If I'm not mistaken, former captain of 4th division told me that Kazeno Jun was once a kindhearted and quite remarkable _Shinigami_. I think he has no intention to bring down the Soul Society. Instead of that, he sent his armies in order to provoke and challenge us."

Kurosaki: "Erk.. Kenpachi said something decent."

A death glare giveaway enough to makes Kurosaki shuddering and turning away from Captain Kenpachi evil's eyes.

However, his words have them drowning in a deep thought and trying to figure out the possible answers to untangle the arose issue.

Rukia: "I actually agreed with Captain Kenpachi. I think, their original purpose is conveyed within the first message after all. I just don't get the real reason they want to kill the human."

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "Listen to me now all of you. First, we will protect the human in whatever harm the wraiths bring to the human world. Secondly, we need to find out their main base and how they appear in human world. Third, dig more information on _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ power and find out the important clues about it. Most importantly, to the _Shinigami_ who will be assigned at human world, never go or do anything alone. Hahh~It is an neverending troubles huh."

 **Human World**

Urahara told the same explanation as Captain-Commander to Ishida, Chad and Inoue. He also warns them to be extra careful since now they are the wraiths' target.

Ishida: "Kazeno Jun? Sound familiar to me. Maybe a story that I heard before when my grandfather was talking with the other _Quincy_."

Chad: "I am actually wondering why they are targeting us the human? I don't think our interference is the main reason that wraith is hunting us."

Urahara: "This is just my opinion but it might applies to your current situation. I think, they knew the three of you are possessing unusual spiritual energy as a human and they might also curious about powers you had. If Kazeno Jun truly practicing the dark power, he might has some use of you three to be his armies since the wraiths normally do not bothering alive human, rather they actually stealing their souls. So, right now your safety is our priority and I insist you to stay here until the situation is settle down."

Agreed to his advice, the three of them are decided to stay at the shop until they find something to resolve the problem.

Chad: "I actually mean to praise you Inoue. You got me surprised with the judo techniques you did during the fight. you're quite something."

Inoue: "Thanks, Sado-kun. That's was thrilling and exciting experience for me. Ehehe."

Ishida: "Really? That's great, Inoue-san."

Urahara: "Physical strength is important but that's not really enough for you to fight with someone who has power. But I believe, with some trainings, you guys able to strengthen the power within you."

Ishida: "Urahara-san, what do you think the wraiths' weaknesses?"

Urahara: "I did some research about the wraiths and apparently they are susceptible with divine or sacred weapons and become vulnerable. But I'm not sure if it applicable to their human form. We need to find out that somehow."

Chad: "I think Cazador didn't use his full power during the fight. I wonder why he didn't shoot us secretly when he able to do so."

Silent. Things getting complicated and they only able to speculate the subjects.

Urahara: "What if the attack was set as a trap to draw us out into open space so they can observe and read our next move?"

 **Underside of the Society**

An enormous dark particles intensively lingering around the door of the black room and spreading a chilly aura throughout the glass tower. Lenore treating Cazador's internal wound diligently and witnessed by Arga, Laya and the other wraith armies in that small dark box yet infinitely space.

Arga: "Hey Lenore, is the damages on him are that bad?"

Lenore: "He took the fatal hits consecutively. Furthermore, this arrow made the injuries worsening and tired out his body. He will get better soon as long he stay in the dark."

Laya: "Urgh, I hate that kind of weapon! I can't wait to greet them again with my _Guadana_."

The treatment is almost done. Just then, the cold aura and intense presence of the dark particles are loosening. The Master makes an appearance bringing a different kind of aura into the room which is much powerful and intense than before. The wraith armies bend their knees and bow to him.

The Master: "Rise my soldiers. How is he?"

Lenore: "He is in a resting mode and conscious. The recovery progress is now over."

The Master: "Good. Everything went well as planned. Now, the _Shinigami_ already have the idea of what's going on. They'll come for us. Cazador did a great job in providing them the information. I'll grant him an enough rest until the next plan. Should you not worry, I inquire you to do nothing and just observe the untold future that will excites you as much as I do."

After giving them a short review and an assertive command, he leaves the room leaving the wraith armies inspired and motivated.

Arga in his mind: "Master had planned everything since from the beginning. Gathering armies by stealing souls at the hospitals where the least chance of _Shinigami_ will come, attacking the _Shinigami_ and relaying the message of challenge surely got their attention, and having Cazador to hunt the human will definitely enticing the _Shinigami_ to make their moves. This is quite absurd but exciting."

Laya: "Ugh, I'm bored. What exactly are we waiting for? Somebody please explain that to me again."

The other wraith 1: "Why you're suck in remembering things Laya?"

The other wraith 2: "Master know what he's doing. We better not try to do something on our own."

A bright and fascinating mirror is shining a colorful view on the top of the glass tower. The _Vidrio Protuberancia_ shows some certain places in human world especially at Karakura Town and he is thinking and contemplating while observing every details of the residents movement. After taking sometime to get together his thought, a sum of unseen power is generated on his right hand and then releasing it to the sky where the eye is opened.

~to be continue~


	11. Chapter 11: Silent Attack

At the same night in human world, Ishida, Chad and Inoue who are now staying at Urahara place for a time being, getting themselves a rest after dinner. Just then a sound of phone ringing have them alert for a moment. Inoue takes out the phone from her pocket and immediately answering the call.

Inoue: "Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki: "Oo-ri-hime! Where are you?! Why you're not at home at this hour?!"

Inoue: "Sorry, Tatsuki-chan. Something happened so I'm staying at Urahara-san's place with Ishida-kun and Sado-kun. By the way, how did you know I'm not at home?"

Tatsuki: "I'm right in front of your apartment. But if you are with them then it's fine. We actually planning to have a dinner at your place tonight but never mind."

Inoue: "We?"

Tatsuki: "Keigo and Mizuiro are with me. We brought foods and -"

A sudden and short quake got them surprised and alarmed. The tremor has stopped but strangely, there are no damages nor noises heard throughout the event.

Ishida: "What was that?! An earthquake?"

They gathered round at the living room while Urahara went to outside of the shop to check out the situation only greeted by the darkness, silence and cold air. Trying to deduce the occurrence, he making a small investigation by sensing the energy around. He goes back into the shop with a confused expression on his face.

Urahara: "This is not an earthquake. It is a strong force came from the underground. Is this means Kazeno Jun and the wraiths are actually at the underground right now? Did they make a move again?"

While listening to Urahara's reasoning, Inoue realizes her phone is still connecting so she calling out Tatsuki's name through the phone but no one answering.

Inoue: "I have to go back to my apartment. I'm worried about them."

Urahara: "I understand you are worrying about them, but it is so dangerous to go out right now. I can't let you go alone."

Ishida: "Sado and I will go with her. We'll be back here immediately after we find them."

Even though they have said that, Urahara let them go unconvinced and hoping them to return soonest as possible. While running, they find the streets, houses and other places are so quiet.

Upon arrival at the area of Inoue's apartment they've found Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro are lying on the ground unconscious. They scurrying to their side and try to wake them up but it's meaningless.

A chilly environment got them shivering in cold and they exchanging eye contacts for a quick moment before they looking around, checking the situation they are in.

Ishida: "I don't feel good about this. I think we better stay at your apartment for a while Inoue-san, if it doesn't bother you. I'll tell Urahara-san once we get into the shelter."

Inoue nodded and use her shield barrier to carry them to the front of her apartment and opening the door for them to get in.

Chad: "What exactly is happening? They are breathing fine and their _reiatsu_ is normal."

Inoue: "I have no idea. All we can do right now is wait for them to wake up I guess."

Ishida: "I already called Urahara-san that we're staying here until they wake up. Sorry for intruding your place, Inoue-san."

Inoue: "No worries about that. I'm glad we came here and found them unharmed."

 **XXXXX**

It is already past midnight when Urahara goes outside the shop upon hearing the loud voices of unexpected group from Soul Society. Kurosaki with some other _Shinigami_ including Rukia, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Byakuya, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Hirako, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika and some patrol _Shinigami_ greeting Urahara and apologize for the sudden intrusion.

Urahara: " _Yare, yare_. This is quite unexpected for all of you to come and visiting us like this. What a sight."

Rukia: "The Soul Society security force has detected a strange phenomenon happened in human world so we have been asked to come and find out what is going on. What happened to this town? It's silent and cold all the way around here."

Urahara: "That strange phenomenon you curious about is came from the underground and I can assure you that it was not an earthquake. I still do not understand what really did happen but I can tell it was the enemies deed."

Captain Hirako: "Looks like they'll never stop making a disturbance in human world. What's happened to the residents?"

Urahara: "I'm not really sure but there is no damage or noise heard throughout and after the tremor. However, I believe they found something from their side right now."

Kurosaki: "They? You mean Ishida, Chad and Inoue? Where are they?"

Urahara: "They went to get their friends and currently staying at Inoue's apartment. So, what's your plan now?"

Kurosaki: "I'll go to Inoue's place."

Kurosaki bring three patrol _Shinigami_ along with him. The other _Shinigami_ forming several groups and spreading out to search the whole area to find something related to the issue.

In a meanwhile, Ishida, Chad and Inoue are still keeping a conversation when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Kurosaki: "Inoue, are you there? It's me, Ichigo."

Inoue: "Kurosaki-kun?"

After confirming his spiritual energy presence in that area, she opens the door and inviting him into the apartment. A worried face immediately shown as soon as he saw his bestfriends lying unconsciously on the prepared sheets of futon.

Kurosaki: "Are they-"

Ishida: "Don't worry, they are fine. We found them unconscious when we arrived here."

Kurosaki sighing in relief, releasing a small part of burdens he ought to carry. He looking around inside the apartment before his eyes landed at confuse Inoue.

Kurosaki: "Are you okay with us in here, Inoue?"

Inoue: "Yeah, it's okay even though this is kinda embarassing to show the inside of my apartment to you guys..ehehe."

The conversation is continuing on as they sit together in the middle of the apartment while the patrol _Shinigami_ have gone to some other places.

About an hour, they fall asleep in their current position. Inoue sleeping with her head over Kurosaki's shoulder, while Ishida and Chad are leaning against to each other back.

Kurosaki, Ishida and Chad awaken when they heard a loud conversations between Keigo and Mizuiro.

Keigo: "You up, Ichigo! Look, look, we slept over in Inoue-san's apartment."

Kurosaki: "When did you guys wake up?"

Keigo: "Thirty minutes ago. We are surprised seeing you guys together in here this morning but Inoue-san already explained everything to us so it's understandable."

Kurosaki: "Speaking of Inoue, I don't see her and Arizawa here. Where did they go?"

Mizuiro: "They went to convenience store."

Ishida: "What? Isn't it dangerous to go outside now?"

Mizuiro: "I'm not really understand what do you mean by that but it is pretty normal at outside. When we woke up, people were getting busy with their own activities. We've checked the surrounding of this building too but there is nothing unusual things we need to concern."

Kurosaki, Ishida and Chad heaving a sigh of relief. Knowing that there is no alerting event comes after last night, Kurosaki goes outside to rechecking, confirming the situation, and coming back after satisfied with his findings.

On the other hand, Inoue and Tatsuki are walking out from a convenience store, bringing the foods and drinks they bought.

Tatsuki: "Urgh! This world is getting messier with its neverending issue arose by some irresponsible jerks. Aren't you tired of getting involved in this kind of matter Orihime?"

Inoue: "It's not that I'm not tired, I just can't avoid and leave it. Since I had this kind of techniques power, I can't ignore on what's happening around me. It will be a waste if I don't utilize it, right?"

Tatsuki: "You're right but still I prefer you to have a normal life like us, even though it was not really normal. I don't want you to get hurt like before."

Inoue: "I know you are worry about me so much, Tatsuki-chan. That's why I want to get stronger than I am now. If I go somewhere else to achieve that, will you understand me? It's not that I'm leaving, I just want to train and improve myself so you can rely on me too."

Tatsuki: "What do you mean Orihime? You want to go to the place so called Soul Society for training?"

Inoue: "I'm feeling a bit out of sort as if I was left behind in self advancement. I'm still thinking of another place and whose am I gonna trained with by the way. Ahh, sorry. I keep complaining to you, Tatsuki-chan. You the only one that I can talk to about this."

Tatsuki: "Don't worry about that. Just don't go anywhere without telling me. After all this time, I kinda understand of what stance you've choose, that is why I'll let you do things on your own. By the way Orihime, how things going with you and Ichigo? I saw a development between you two this morning."

Inoue: "Oh really? Ahaha.. It's nothing likes that Tatsuki-chan. I told you that I want to get over and settle down this feeling. So, I'm not gonna take a move on him anymore."

Tatsuki: "Without telling him? Do you able to do that? You've been having crush on him for years."

Inoue: "Of course I can. Crush on someone has an expiration date you know."

Tatsuki: "Erk, where did you learn that?"

Inoue: "Who knows? Ehehe.. Let's hurry up. They must worry about us already."

Inoue in her mind: "I wish there is a set deadline of loving someone one-sidedly."

 **XXXXX**

Kurosaki, Ishida, Chad and Inoue arrived at front of Urahara shop where all the Shinigami have gathered.

Captain Kenpachi: "You late, you brat kid!"

Kurosaki: "Shut up! We sent our friends to their home first. So what's the result of your investigation last night?"

Captain Hitsugaya: "Apparently, there is no unusual activities happen. However, we still have no idea on what the tremor is all about."

Rukia: "What did your friends said about the last night Ichigo?"

Kurosaki: "Oh about that, they said it felt like an earthquake and right after the ground stopped shaking, they lost consciousness. But something strange happened when they were in unconscious state where they felt like their soul leave their body for a quick moment. When they woke up this early morning, they can't really remember on what's happened last night until we told and forced them to remember."

Renji: "As if it was dream huh. What that's even mean?"

Urahara: "Hmm.. It's difficult to understand since it is from the enemies that we do not know for sure yet. Therefore, we can't jump into any conclusion and need to collect more information about them."

Captain Byakuya: "I'll take my leave for now. I will report this to Soul Society."

Captain Kenpachi: "I guess I have to go too. Hey you brat Kurosaki! If anything happens again, call out for us. Don't you dare to act like a stupid lone hero."

Kurosaki: "I know that. Just go already."

After Captain Byakuya and Captain Kenpachi left, the other _Shinigami_ decided to stay and take turn in patrolling the whole of Karakura Town for a few more days.

After ten days, all the _Shinigami_ including Kurosaki are summoned back to Soul Society as Urahara has reassured them about the nought presence of unusual spiritual energy in human world.

Several days have passed resulting zero news or any update of the enemies activities. Ishida, Chad and Inoue go to school as usual as if everything turn back to their normal days as before the disturbance occured.

In one evening, Inoue is on her way back home when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Orihime!"

Inoue jolting in surprise and immediately looking around for the hailer. Strangely, she find no one around.

Inoue: "Eh?.. Maybe I misheard it. But that voice sounds too familiar."

"Up here!"

Again with the voice leading her to looks up to the sky, looking around again until her eyes stopped at the view of a kid figure on the tree inside of somebody's house yard. Soon when their eyes locked to each other, the small figure smiling and waving at her happily.

Inoue: "Nel-chan?!"

~to be continue~


	12. Chapter 12: The Sealed Ground

The night is falling. Nelliel changed into her adult form after wearing the armband given by Urahara before. Feeling excited, Inoue happily invites Nelliel to her apartment and they enjoying eating a 'delicious' homemade food to fill up their hungry tummy.

Nelliel: "Emmm.. This food is great!"

Inoue: "It is delicious right. Glad to know you also like this kind of food. By the way, Nel-chan..what are you doing here in human world?"

Nelliel: "Oh, right! I actually went to Ichigo's house and waited for a long hours but he didn't come home. I thought he went to see his friends so I tried to find him everywhere until I found you."

Inoue: "Kurosaki-kun is not in human world right now. He went to Soul Society because of the recent occurrence. What is the reason you seeking him, Nel-chan?"

Nelliel: "Because I'm missing him of course. We didn't see each other for a long time, so I decided to come and visit him. You living alone, Orihime-chan?"

Inoue: "Yeah, I live alone. Now I remember, this is your first time coming into my apartment. You only know Kurosaki-kun's house."

The conversation goes on, forgetting the accelerating hour of the night. Inoue conceiving of something and deeming in a deep thought of an idea in her mind.

Nelliel: "What's wrong Orihime-chan? You have a weird expression on your face."

Inoue: "Eh, is it obvious? Ehehe.. Nel-chan, would you please do me a favor? I would like you to bring me along with you back to Hueco Mundo."

Nelliel: "Huh?! What do you mean Orihime-chan? Why you want to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Inoue: "Please be my trainer."

Nelliel: "Trainer? Me? But why?"

Inoue: "I have a desire to get stronger, you see. So that I can take care and rely more on myself since I don't want to get in the way and become anyone's burden when I'm in a battle. At least I able to protect myself in a crucial moment. Everyone holding themselves back during the training and frankly, it got me pissed off. I need a different environment to improve better. I hope you understand my resolve and will help me. Please help me to achieve this selfish desire of mine, Nel-chan."

For a moment, Nelliel is bewildered and astounded, but the words of determination secures a room of her interest and enticing her nature of _Arrancar's_ adrenaline.

Believing in her woman intuition, Nelliel agreed to help Inoue with her training. Happy with the given reply, Inoue immediately informing Tatsuki about her plan and asking her a favor. In the late night, Nelliel going back to Hueco Mundo and bringing Inoue along with her.

 **Soul Society**

An urgent meeting is conducted at the Assembly Hall due to the latest occurrence in human world and the slipping time wasted gain nothing.

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "Let's start with any small fact and information you got in your mind."

Captain Mayuri: "I'll give you the overview about the dark power and the result of my research as well as the experiment on tracking the enemies whereabouts."

"Regarding _Koureijutsu_ , it is not only able to communicates and summoning the spirit of the dead in which to obtain insight into the future or to accomplish some otherwise impossible task, but apparently this power able to ressurect the soul of the dead if the practitioner do the right way to perform the ritual. Since it tainted by a dark deed of Kazeno Jun, the power became taboo due to its awful effects to the balance of the spirit realm. There is something else about this dark power capability that beyond to our knowledge. It said that it can be use as a way to cheat the practitioners' death, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. I suspect Kazeno Jun got away from _Sokyouku_ punishment through this technique."

All the attendees start murmuring and it become quite loud and noisy.

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "Ahemm! Well..., what about your experiment on tracking the enemies location?"

Captain Mayuri: "There is a trace left on poisoned arrow. I experimented it and found the trace belong to elementary particle at the _Underside_ of human world. Hence, I believe their location is somewhere at the _Underside_ or the whole _Underside_ itself is their base."

Captain Sui Fon: "Underside? Could it be the Underworld?!"

Captain Mayuri: "No, it is in between the human world and the Underworld. The only problem right now is how to find the way they open to invade the human world."

Captain Kenpachi: "What do you mean by that? You couldn't create a way like _Garganta_ to go to Underside?"

Captain Mayuri: "Well, it is complicated since it should be only one way to go to human world and back to the _Underside_. This is because if they open a lot of passageways, they could get into a trouble when the _Underworld_ spirits meddling with the _Underside_ and it will be double trouble for us. The enemies seem to be on their own. If that not the case, we should be able to detect their movements."

Kurosaki: "How about the things you asked me before, Captain Mayuri?"

Captain Mayuri: "About what you have said before, when your friends felt their souls leave their body for a quick moment during their unconsciousness, the situation described that the enemy did something like sucking the soul of human. However, _Kuroi Koureijutsu_ from what stated in archives or research done before, I believe it doesn't involving the alive human in process of ritual performance other than the practitioner."

Kurosaki: "Is it the same as _Arrancar's_ Yammy _Gonzui_ power?"

Gonzui - the ability to absorb souls from the living. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it.

Captain Mayuri: "Well, I'm not sure about that since I didn't experience the amount of power they had released."

Captain Sui Fon: "Do you think the enemy's main purpose is same as Sousuke Aizen which involving human souls to create something or they want to overtake Soul Society?"

Captain-Commander Shunsui: "Since Kazeno Jun's case in Soul Society was never exposed to any _Shinigami_ the year after his existence, it is hard for us to find out his true purpose."

Captain Mayuri: "His purpose is still vague to us but at least we can do something in slowing his next move as for now. As requested by Captain Commander, I created something to seal the ground that is enough for Karakura Town in a whole. Therefore, we'll go to Karakura Town and seal the ground tomorrow's night."

 **Hueco Mundo**

The hall of Las Noches main quarter feels cold and empty as usual, longing to the nature of its world. Inoue is standing right in front of Tier Harribel, who is now sitting at the throne chair acting as the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Her _Francciones_ ' Tres Bestias, Loly and Menoly as well as Nelliel are standing in line at the side of the wide white room.

Harribel: "What is your idea of coming here, Inoue Orihime."

Nelliel: "I explained the reason to you just now. Please let us use some bases for training at here Las Noches, will you?"

Harribel: "I know but why here? Why with us? She will expose herself to danger and you knew that already Nelliel."

Inoue: "I'm aware about that but this is the place that I could think of. Please let me stay here for training purpose only. I won't stay here for a long time though."

Harribel: "But will you going to be okay?"

Inoue nodded and giving a vehement gaze to make sure her intention reaching Harribel's understanding. Left with not much options, Harribel gives in to Inoue's persistent. Hence, she asked her _Francionnes_ , Loly and Menoly to join the training period with Inoue. Even though Loly and Menoly treated Inoue cruelly before, they didn't decline the request.

The first period of the training immediately taking place at a wide open space outside the Las Noches dome. Loly and Menoly stepping into the training area, silently volunteering in the first course of the training.

Loly: "Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea. We just want to take this opportunity to hurt you."

Inoue nodded while smiling and at the same time she preparing herself in a ready position as soon Loly and Menoly releasing their full power along with their _Zanpakutou_.

It is looks an unfair fight since Loly and Menoly are at the upper hand fighting an unshielded Inoue which she purposely not using her _Shunshun Rikka_. They even go all out without holding back their strength even though their attacks got Inoue injured.

The training goes on till the night is calling and still they wish to continue. Harribel being considerate for Inoue as she asking them to pause and continue the training to a later time. _Souten Kisshun_ is casted out, covering the three of them for energy recovery and healing Inoue's injuries.

Inoue: "Loly-chan, Menoly-chan, I haven't see Ulquiorra-kun around since I came here. Do you know where he is?"

Loly: "Huh?! Why you're looking for him? That cold-face _Arrancar_!"

Menoly: "Maybe he was at his quarter. We rarely see him around Las Noches recently."

Inoue: "Oh, maybe he is at his place. I want to see-"

Inoue covering her mouth as she surprises at the words that come out and almost come out from her mouth.

Inoue in her mind: "Why did I have a thought like that? And why would my heart racing crazily like this? Be still my heart, stop throbbing hard for a random thought."

The training started again after a long hours break, the Tres Bestias offering themselves to participate at the second course and gladly accepted by Inoue. Same as before, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun also releasing their full strenght to confront Inoue. With their _Zanpakuto_ released, they turn into animalish forms which much heavier and pressuring to fight with.

Even in the second training course, Inoue is at disadvantage position taking the hits and injured bearably. However, with her improved combat skills and _Shunshun Rikka_ utilization, she able to dodge most of their attacks and withstand the hits done to her.

After few hours, Inoue able to catch up with their fighting styles and manage to counterattack several times. While they are focusing on the fight, something has caught in her eyes causing her lose composure and receives a powerful hit on her shoulder which getting her thrown away due to the immense pressure. Surprise to the unexpected result, everyone who are watching the training dashing toward bleeding Inoue.

Nelliel: "Are you okay, Orihime-chan?"

Inoue: "Yeah, I'm okay. Haha.. Don't worry, I'll heal myself now. Ehehe."

Anxiously, Inoue taking a peek on the top of the tower and find Ulquiorra standing there observing everything since from the beginning.

Inoue in her mind: "Why did I get distracted by the way he looked at here just now? What's wrong with me?"

 **Underside of the Society**

The Master who already known as Kazeno Jun standing on the top of the Lenormand Torre. His eyes fixated to the black sky, feeling the strange sensation with his sixth sense and grinning as he grasping the answer he wanted to know.

Kazeno: "So, they choose to seal the ground of the town instead. It will take a while to break through the seal but Karakura Town is not the only option to open the way to human world. I'll let them have their way for now. Next time, there will be a destruction at your beautiful corrupted world and that will put you into your liability, _Shinigami_."

As he speak, he looking at his beloved hundred of wraiths wandering around the tower with an unseen creepy grin behind their empty hole face.

~to be continue~


	13. Chapter 13: Escalation of Truth

**Human World**

The school break came at favorable time for Kurosaki since he has been spending most of his time at _Vizard_ training base in order to recover his inner _Hollow_ with the _Vizards_ ' help. One day, while on his way to the base, he meets Tatsuki who is on her way back home making him remembers about Inoue.

Kurosaki: "Yo Arizawa, I haven't see you around these few days. Same goes with Inoue."

Startled to his sudden remarks of curiosity, Tatsuki flashing a smile and gushing a random excuse.

Tatsuki: "Oh really? Haha.. I forgot to tell you that Orihime went to visit her relative to spend this school break. So, she will not be here in town for a while."

Kurosaki: "Is that so? It's alright then. See you around."

After they parted ways, Tatsuki releasing a heavy breathe, sighing in relief.

Tatsuki: "You owe me this one, Orihime. You know I'm not a good liar. Why you asked me to not tell anybody about your whereabouts? You better come back soon, Orihime."

It doesn't take a long time to arrive at the _Vizard_ training base, tired Kurosaki immediately change into his _Shinigami_ form and join the _Vizards_ group who are gathered at the training area including Captain Hirako, Captain Kensei, Captain Rose and 9th Division's Co-Lieutenant Mashiro.

Kurosaki: "What you guys are doing here? _Shinigami_ mission?"

Captain Hirako: "It's nothing like that. We asked them about the tremor that night. They felt it too but didn't fall asleep just like Orihime-chan and the others at Urahara Shop."

Captain Kensei: "So we presume that power the enemy had released on that night has no effect on someone who has strong spiritual energy..maybe. We don't know that for sure yet."

Hiyori: "You here for training again, Ichigo?! Why you still can't get together with your inner _Hollow_?"

Captain Hirako: "Huh?? Is there something happened to you?"

Kurosaki: "Well yeahh.. After the _Quincy_ war had ended, I only able to draw out my _Shinigami_ power up until now. I'm fine with that but it's been a mess inside me since the day I got shot by poisonous arrow. My inner powers do not settle down."

Captain Hirako: "What are you? You possess the _Shinigami_ power, inner _Hollow_ and _Quincy_ power."

Kurosaki: "That's not funny! I'm in a trouble right now. Things will turn bad if I can't manage to settle down this matter until the next attack from enemies."

Captain Hirako: "Can you draw out your _Hollow_ power?"

Kurosaki: "I've tried it before but it won't come out."

Curious, Captain Hirako trying to deduce Kurosaki's current situation and come out with a conclusion that he has in his mind.

Captain Hirako: "Did you know your _Hollow_ power is so strong? I think it want to wins you over the other two. After you fought with Aizen, you did lose your _Shinigami_ power in a whole along with your inner _Hollow_. Then, you lose your _Tensa Zangetsu_ ( _Hollow_ and _Quincy_ power) during the fight with Yhwach. This is not an absolute conclusion but to me, your inner _Hollow_ seems to be the one who controlling and enhancing the ability of your power."

Kurosaki: "Sound convincing but the only way to find out the truth is to draw my inner _Hollow_ out, huh."

Hiyori: "Want me to draw it out from you, Ichigo?!"

Kurosaki: "That's why I'm here. Looks like I have to start from the beginning once again."

 **Hueco Mundo**

The room is crowded as Inoue moves back and forth aimlessly. The uneasiness growing inside her mind, confused and worried. Can't make a decision or conclusion for herself, Inoue goes out to take a fresh air outside the room but ended up standing in front of Ulquiorra's quarter.

Inoue in her mind: "I must be out of my mind."

Refuse to torture herself from overthinking, she mustering up her courage to knock the door. No answer. Even after knocking twice, there is no answer nor the door open from inside, so she nervelessly opening the door and find no one inside.

Inoue: "Eh? He is not in here. Where he could possibly be right now?"

"He went to the top of this tower."

Inoue startled as Grimmjow appears at her back and whispering the answer of her question near to her ear. She turning around and find Grimmjow grinning widely. She gets a bad premonition the moment she looking at his scheming face.

Grimmjow: "Now you're here. I need to test him out. Hey! You will come with me, human!"

Without waiting for her response, Grimmjow grabbing Inoue's hand and disappears in instant. They turn up at the top of the tower in no time and discover Ulquiorra is there watching them. His unfazed expression has them turn into silence for a moment as if he expecting their arrival. Inoue looking down when Ulquiorra staring at her vehemently.

Ulquiorra: "What are you doing Grimmjow? Why did you bring this woman here?"

Grimmjow: "Huh? This human tried to sneak in into your room. So, I thought I should bring her here."

Inoue: "It's not like that, I did knock but you was not there."

Ulquiorra: "What's the matter you're seeking for me?"

Grimmjow: "Hey Ulquiorra, I know you've been improving your power alone. Why don't we fight here right now?"

Ulquiorra: "I won't do unnecessary thing like that. There is no need for me to fight you Grimmjow."

Dissatisfied with his response even though it is an expected answer, Grimmjow sticking to his plan. He grabbing Inoue's hand and pulling her to the edge of the tower.

Inoue: "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow: "What if I push this human down to the ground?"

No response. Ulquiorra just standing there, staring at Grimmjow. Inoue pulling her hand out from Grimmjow's grasp. Without a second thought, Grimmjow grabbing her shoulders until she loses her balance and push her over to the ground. Ulquiorra didn't even moves and staying still at the same spot making Grimmjow losing his composure. He jumps to catch up with Inoue's motion and grabbing her arm in the middle of falling.

Inoue: " _Santen_ -!!"

Surprised Inoue comes to her sense and trying to save herself but Grimmjow comes get her first and shutting her mouth from casting out her _Shunshun Rikka_. He sneers a sacarstic expression while looking at Ulquiorra who is now looking at them falling.

About 100 meters away from the ground with their fast descent, Grimmjow feeling disturbed as Ulquiorra didn't move from his spot, so he let his hand go, letting Inoue fall alone heading fast to the ground while he ascending to the top. Before he able to, Ulquiorra show up in front of him and kicks his stomach which leading Grimmjow fall hard to the ground first. Using his _Sonido_ , Ulquiorra catching Inoue's hand and bring her closer to him. Inoue gasping the air and calm herself from the shock. They descending to the ground in a slow motion.

Ulquiorra: "Are you okay, _onna_?"

Inoue nodding to answer his query even though she barely in her full senses due to what happened just now. When she look back at the height of the tower, her body is shaking and her legs losing its energy, so she gives up and sit on the ground.

Grimmjow who is lying not far from them getting up after recovered from his injury.

Grimmjow: "Now you have a reason to fight me, Ulquiorra. Let's begin."

Ulquiorra: "You'll regret this."

Grimmjow immediately releasing a _Cero_ through his fist toward them but Ulquiorra beats it with a _Cero_ casted through his finger.

"Stop fighting!"

Harribel, Nelliel and the Tres Bestias appear in the area and eventually manage to stop the fight in time.

Grimmjow: "Don't you dare to interfere! After a long time, finally I got this chance for him to fight me."

Ulquiorra: "Grimmjow! I'll fight you but not today."

Ulquiorra gives a vehement gaze as a sign that he is serious about the offer he made just now. Grimmjow releasing a heavy sigh.

Grimmjow: "Then I'll take that as a promise."

Nelliel: "What promise is that, Grimmjow?! You are being childish."

Grimmjow: "Shut up!"

Grimmjow walking away and disappears to somewhere else. Nelliel helping Inoue to get up.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra looking at her for a moment and after thinking for a while, he grabbing her left arm and bringing her closer to him.

Ulquiorra: "I will take her in."

Harribel, Nelliel and the Tres Bestias leaving them alone and going inside the Las Noches dome first. Ulquiorra gazing deep into her eyes as if he looking for an answer of his question.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra-kun, I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable by coming here in Hueco Mundo. I have my reason but I didn't mean to bring you inconvenience."

Ulquiorra: "Can you walk?"

Inoue nodded. Ulquiorra releasing her arm and start walking toward the nearest door leading to inside of Las Noches. Inoue still standing there looking at his back and bringing her hand to her chest area.

Inoue in her mind: "What is this? My heart is hurting. His hand is warm-"

Ulquiorra: "Aren't you coming, _onna_?"

Inoue coming back to her sense and immediately dashing towards him so they can walk together.

Inoue: "You don't want to ask the reason I came here?"

Ulquiorra: "I saw your training, so what could be the other reason other than that."

Inoue: "You right,.. Ehehe. I want to get stronger so I can fight without worrying others. Lame excuse, right?"

Ulquiorra keeping silent and listening to her every word. Inoue continue her utterance as she enjoying herself walking beside him.

Inoue: "This time, our enemy has this great power called _Kuroi Koureijutsu_. One of his wraiths told us that his Master gave him life through this dark power. I actually amazed and scared at the same time, knowing someone could use such power to revive the wraiths."

Ulquiorra halting upon hearing her words and drowning himself into a deep thought. Inoue also stop walking and looking at him confusedly.

Ulquiorra: "You've got it wrong. As I told you before, wraiths are soulless creatures. They cannot be revive to life."

Inoue: "Then how did they able to change into human form?"

Ulquiorra: "I didn't go into deep knowledge about that. But if you want to listen of what's in my mind, I'll tell you. The enemy you call as their Master might had enhanced the power _Kuroi Koureijutsu_. He must possess the augmentation ability in order to do so."

Inoue: "Augmentation? That must be the case."

Ulquiorra: "You..still want to fight these things, _onna_? "

Inoue: "Yes, I want to fight in this battle too. Ah, I'll going back to human world tonight. I've been here for several days already."

Ulquiorra: "Is that so? Then take care of yourself. I also hoping you will never come back here again."

Ulquiorra continues his way to the door followed by Inoue who is utterly speechless by his cold remarks.

Inoue in her mind: "I can't promise that."

 **Underside of the Society**

Kazeno Jun is in a deep thought while looking faraway to the dark grimm outside the hallway of his throne. Randomly playing with the dark particle with his fingers, he letting out a heavy sigh as his boredom eating his excitement.

Kane the reaper, one of the wraith armies who is standing by his side starting to concerns with his Master's menacing expression. Quickly picking up the hint shown in his Master's manner, Kane confirming his interpretation into words.

Kane: "What's the matter, your Master?"

Kazeno: "I'm wondering, what actually they think we are. I have a feeling that they took us too lightly, even though I declared a war to them. Instead of finding us, they chose to seal our way to come to them. What a coward thing they've done!"

Kane: "What is the plan, Master?"

Kazeno: "Hmm.. Kane, do you want to take a walk at the town upside?"

Kane: "I'll go if it is your wish, Master. What is the mission?"

Kazeno: "Spill some bloods. Whoever they are, it'll be nice if they are Shinigami."

~to be continue~


End file.
